Ma frangine
by Azaazeal
Summary: ...Ma sœur était la fille parfaite, et moi, Hermione, j'étais la ratée qui allait avec. L'autre fille Granger. Celle qui avait une bouteille de Jack Daniel's et un paquet de clopes pour meilleurs amis...HG/DM EPILOGUE !
1. Les filles Granger

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucouuu ! Me revoilà avec une mini fic, je sais, CIRCUS est tjrs pas terminée, mais je rame un peu questin inspiration alors, je me lance dans autre chose qui de suite m'inspire beaucoup plus ! On reviens au bonnes vieilles Dray/Mione a la Azaazeal ! Enfinnn...lol

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**Azaazeal**_

MA FRANGINE

Les soirées de la haute, terme que l'on utilise couramment lorsque nous sommes, correction, lorsque nos parents, sont particulièrement friqués, c'est comme un mauvais remake de la cours de Versailles. On loue un hôtel à l'ancienne, bon chic bon genre, là où même les moulures profondément culcul du XVeme siècle paraissent cool. Les fifilles à leurs papa, véritables putes sous ornements de princesses, revêtent d'immondes robes à fleurs, parmi les plus appréciées par le catholicisme traditionaliste tandis que les jeunes hommes, se parent du costume qu'il leur est le plus rapide à détacher, dans le cas où, une des convives de sexe féminin aurait le malheur d'abuser un peu trop de leur Kir Royal, et d'ainsi perdre tout sens de la chasteté. Costume qui, évidemment est non sans rappeler celui que le saint patriarche porte en toutes occasion, prouvant ainsi à leurs précieux camarades de bourse qu'après eux, la relève est assurée. Comme si un malheureux 3 pièces d'Armani pouvait faire oublier que leur môme est un queutard au QI aussi elevée que celui d'une spatule.

Alors que les dits patriarches, éternellement accompagnés de leur épouses, névrosées aux tendances alcooliques, pour la plupart plus impressionnées par la taille des attributs de leurs amant que par les affaires de leurs mari, discutent boulot, on relègue les gamins dans une salle adjacente, loin des fumées nauséabondes que dégagent les cigares, d'importation cubaine a 200 dollars la boite de 6.

C'est sous la surveillance de leurs nounou, et autres « chaperons » que nous autres, gosses de riches passons la soirée à faire semblant de rire, à faire semblant de s'amuser en tout bien tout honneur. Que nous autres, futurs membres de l'Elite, jouons à qui sera le meilleur imitateur de la pureté et de l'innocence, bref de la virginité.

Ma sœur et moi, allons à ce genre de soirée, sorte de rallye, depuis nos seize ans, comme là est la coutume. Nous sommes « officiellement » présentées à la société, par nos chers et tendres parents. En gros, ils nous y vendent, tel du bétail aux bon vouloirs des patrons des plus grandes entreprises du monde, dans le fol espoir que l'un d'entres eux aura le béguin pour notre adorable visage, ou devrais je dire postérieur…sans parler évidemment du bénéfice qu'apporterait la fusion de leur boîte avec celle de notre géniteur.

J'ai 17 ans, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Vous situez ? Parfait.

Alors que Voldemort n'est plus, Merlin nous en sera redevable à vie, et que la population magique savoure sa liberté nouvelle, je m'en suis retournée du coté de mes « responsabilités », étant fille d'un important patron dans la dentisterie. Ils m'ont laissés étudier la magie, à présent je dois leur rendre l'ascenseur, et me plier à leurs exigences.

Un mari = une fusion = beaucoup de fric + l'amour de mon papa.

C'est comme ça que ma sœur est tombée amoureuse. Amoureuse…

Alexandra Granger, dit Alex, 21 ans. Si elle m'est importante, l'histoire elle, n'aura hélas pas retenu son nom.

C'est pas quelle soit spécialement belle, mais son joli minois de poupée, lui à souvent attirée les bonnes grâces de ses messieurs, puritaine dans l'âme, ma sœur n'a encore jamais servit. C'est une jeune femme instruite, douée pour la musique et la broderie anglaise. Bref, si son visage n'était pas aussi agréable elle serait, aux yeux des autres, d'un ennui mortel. Mais elle est gentille. Et cela rattrape de loin tout le reste. Je ne connais personne qui soit plus honnête que ma frangine. Dans mes heures les plus sombres, alors que tout jouait contre moi, pas une seule fois elle n'a douté, ni ne m'a tourné le dos.

C'est une personne droite, mais complètement naïve. Elle s'entête à croire que la tendresse et les bons sentiments sont encore de ce monde et que lorsqu'un homme la regarde, c'est pour ce qu'elle a à lui dire, autrement que pour les attributs dont elle a été gracieusement pourvue.

Contrairement à sa sœur, autrement dit moi. Je suis, malheureusement pour mes vieux, de ces nanas qui appellent leur frangine a 5 heures du mat', armées d'une bonne gueule de bois en se demandant où elle peuvent bien se trouver et surtout horrifiées à la découverte du visage de celui à coté de qui, elle ont bien pu passer la nuit.

La première fois que mes boots on griller le plancher, la vieille pensait que je faisais un caprice. Comme le gothique, où je n'ai tenu que deux heures, le look rock'n'roll/grunge que j'arborais alors allait disparaître tout aussi rapidement. Hélas pour elle, plus les jours passaient et moins j'avais de tissu pour me couvrir les fesses.

Je suis pas une pute. Disons que j'apprécie le port d'un vieux short délavé aussi court qu'une ceinture et d'un dos nu, même en hiver. J'aime l'été, et ça me désole qu'on ne puisse en profiter que 4 mois par ans.

Alex est plutôt cool, elle dit, pour me faire plaisir, que j'ai l'air d'émerger du lit 24/24, mais que je suis belle quand même. Je lui réplique que l'allure de toxico que j'arbore, n'est pas simplement une impression, je dors énormément, enfin, je suis cuite très souvent. Parait que ça fatigue.

Bref. Ma sœur était la fille parfaite, et moi, j'étais la ratée qui allait avec. L'autre fille Granger. Celle qui avait une bouteille de Jack Daniel's et un paquet de clopes pour meilleurs amis.

Alors que mon père roulait des mécaniques pour vanter auprès de ses actionnaires, les mérites de sa chèèèèère et si meeeeerveilleuse Alex, je m'en allais jeter un coup d'œil du côté du bar, histoire de me plonger corps et âme dans le punch, à défaut d'avoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un de potable à me mettre sous la dent.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire ainsi, c'est mauvais pour ton image.

- Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre.

Tandis que je me servais du liquide rougeâtre, dans lequel flottait quelques fruits non identifiable pour mon taux d'alcoolémie.

- Hermione…tu ne grandiras donc jamais.

En prenant de ma main, ma précieuse coupe. Même si c'est du fait maison, chez les riches, tout se boit dans des verres à pieds, jusqu'à l'eau. Paraît que ça fait plus classe.

- Et ce pauvre verre finira névrosé de pas avoir pu remplir sa mission, être vidé, donne !

- Non !

Ma si formidable sœur, qui se transformait en une sorte de mutant enquiquineuse et moralisatrice chaque fois que j'avais plus de 2 grammes dans le sang, vida le liquide dans une plante, derrière elle.

- Mais !

- Viens Hermione, allons prendre l'air.

- Pas b'soin…je vais très bien !

En appelant un serveur, dont le plateau fourmillait de coupe, leur contenu doré, faisait frémir mes papilles. Lorsqu'il fut enfin à ma porté Alex, repoussa le pauvre homme dans une direction à des années lumières de la mienne.

- J'ai soif !

- Bois de l'eau.

- Pfff. Sainte Alex à parler ! Priez pour elle.

- Viens, tu te donnes en spectacle.

Même si je savais que c'était faux, parce que tous les jeunes membres de l'assistance étaient bien trop occupés à dissimuler leur propre ivresse pour s'occuper de la mienne, je suivais ma frangine.

Nous étions sur un balcon. Un balcon au 17eme étage, qui donnait sur, rien. Rien si ce n'est la route, qui, du peu que je pu discerner clairement, n'avais rien qui donnait envi de s'y précipiter.

- C'est haaauuuut !

Alors que j'était momentanément fascinée par le néant qu'offrait cette frisquette nuit d'hiver, enfin, alors que j'étais momentanément trop cuite pour arriver à me concentrer sur un point fixe, ma sœur s'appuya contre la fenêtre, qu'elle venait de fermer.

- Hermione, écoute…- silence – Je sais pas comment te dire ça.

- Bah dit rien.

Un souffle, reflétant le profond ennuis que ma réplique lui inspirait, elle reprit.

- Je vais me marier…

D'un coup, et, venant de nulle part, le monde se mit à tourner. Ca aurait pu être fun, si je n'avais pas été si proche du vide.

- …J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, c'est un garçon formidable…

Elle avait l'air sincèrement de le croire, quand elle l'a dit. Perso, j'étais surtout préoccupée par ce qui me remontait dans la gorge, et croyez le, c'était pas un hurlement de joie.

- …je sais que c'est précipité, raaaahh, je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça, tu est ma sœur, je t'aime et, malgré tout ce que tu peux bien faire, ça me fait mal de devoir te laisser seule à la maison, surtout avec papa qui…

Si j'avais vraiment envi de l'écouter ce qui se présentait à présent dans ma bouche, me coupa la chique. Je dégeulais par-dessus le bort du balcon. Ca allait de suite mieux.

- Hermy !

Comme chaque fois où j'avais été malade dans ma vie, volontairement ou non, Alex vint me prendre par les épaules, caressa mes cheveux, en attendant que ça passe. Même si elle et moi étions à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, même s'il lui arrivait de franchement m'exaspérer tout autant qu'il m'arrivait de la décevoir, elle était ma frangine, ma moitié, l'autre partie, bien plus propre, de moi-même. Tout ce que je ne serais jamais tout en souhaitant secrètement l'être.

Il m'arrive de me demander ce que ma vie aurait été si je ne l'avais pas eu. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux m'éviter de l'imaginer, je sais que tout serait trop triste. J'ai souvent été ingrate et dégeulasse avec elle, mais elle est ma sœur, et je l'aime.

Jamais je ne serais capable de lui faire le moindre mal. Jamais.

- Je suis très heureuse pour toi Alex ! Et surtout, ne t'en fait pas, s'il te fait la moindre crasse, je lui tombe dessus et c'est sa mère qu'il ira pleurer.

Croyez le ou non, de ma part, c'est un compliment. Elle rit.

- Je le sais bien, et c'est pour m'assurer que ça n'en est pas un, que j'ai décidé de te le présenter.

- Quand ?

- Le mois prochain. Maman organise un repas.

- Compte sur moi, j'y serais, sauf si je suis en prison, ou en exil, làààà évidemment…

Elle me lâcha. Rit.

- Juste, si tu pouvais être sobre…

- Rahhh, commence pas !


	2. Vie de merde

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou !!! Voici le deuxième chapitre. Si le coeur vous en dit, je conseille d'écouter en parallèle à cette fic', l'album "Animal", notamment le célèbre " Tik Tok" et " Your love is my drug", de Ke$ha, qui m'a largement inspiré le perso un peu destroy...

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_Azaazeal_**

MA FRANGINE

**Chapitre 2. Vie de merde.**

N'étant pas vraiment le genre de mon père, ce que je faisais de mon temps libre, ni lui, ni ma mère, n'y ont jamais réellement prêté attention. Je suis une sorcière, et ceci leur suffit à me penser complètement marginalisée. Je ne suis pas comme ma sœur, qui elle est une humaine bien sous tout rapports, blanche comme neige, mais je m'y suis faite, même si, aux yeux de tous, je me résume à une image plutôt réductrice et franchement discriminatoire.

J'aime pas tellement traîner dehors, en fait, poireauter dans le froid, le vent et la pluie, ne plairait à personne. Mais comme je n'allais pas demeurer seule très longtemps, cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. Je terminais ma cigarette, et, même en sachant que ma famille se foutait trop de ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver pour penser à me faire suivre, je vérifiais si personne ne me surveillait du coin de l'œil. C'était devenu un réflexe.

Lorsque votre famille est riche et influente, les voyeurs, c'est le genre de désagréments auxquels vous devez couramment faire face, pire encore, les journalistes. Ces faiseurs de scoop' étaient la bête noire de mes parents et ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas gênés pour les traîner devant les tribunaux plusieurs fois. La plupart du temps par ma faute. La presse à scandale se délectant de mes mésaventures plutôt monnaie courante à une époque.

J'avais appris à faire gaffe.

J'entrais dans la haute bâtisse qui s'élevait dans mon dos. Un hôtel, moyennement select à l'ambiance aussi rasoir qu'un couteau de cuisine, conjugué à une décoration d'impression rococo plutôt mitée, histoire d'en mettre plein la vue aux touristes pas vraiment fortunés qui y passaient quelques nuits, de temps à autres, étant bien évidemment incapables de distinguer du marbre d'un décor de cinéma. C'était pas formidable, mais la presse n'y avait pas sa place alors, je m'en accommodais.

Je récupérais machinalement le passe, chambre 212, je n'avais même plus besoin de demander, le réceptionniste, devenu un ami, s'était habitué à mes incessant aller-retour. Il m'ouvrait parfois les portes de service, lorsque le commerce était fermé, tard dans la nuit. Même s'il se désolait de ce que je venais y faire, il ne me laissait jamais dehors. Parfois, lorsque j'attendais, seule dans la chambre, il me montait une bouteille, pour que le temps passe plus vite. A une époque, je craignais qu'il ne se mette dans la tête que je puisse être une poule de luxe comme un de ses collègue l'a bruyamment fait remarquer. A partir du moment où il avait vu mon visage dans les journaux, aux côtés de mon puissant patriarche, j'espère que cette idée s'était évaporée. Ca me foutrait mal qu'un ami puisse se persuader de ce genre de conneries.

Je venais ici, pratiquement tout les jours, quand, il, me faisait parvenir un message. S'ils semblaient plutôt romantique dans leur genre au départ, je n'étais plus surprise aujourd'hui, qu'ils ne contiennent plus qu'une heure et un vague « attend moi ». Lorsque je dis que je ne suis pas une pute, je pense finalement que j'en deviens une quand il s'agit de lui faire plaisir.

Mes cheveux étaient trempés, et être crade, je déteste ça. On peut ressembler à une toxico sans en avoir l'hygiène. Ainsi, je me séparais de mes fripes et entrait dans la cabine de douche, aux parois en carrelage saumon. Cette eau là était bien plus agréable que la pisse de chat qui tombait à grosses gouttes au dehors. Rapidement, un épais brouillard, dû à la chaleur ambiante, transforma la pièce de façon à ce que je puisse à peine distinguer mes doigts de pieds.

C'était drôlement bon.

Et puis j'avais le temps. Il était toujours en retard, ou bien c'était moi qui étais trop en avance, encore une fois.

Alors que je me délectais de mon bain, me laissant aller à la pression brûlante qui coulait le long de mon corps, je n'entendis pas le visiteur qui était entré en douce dans la pièce et continuais de profiter pleinement de cet instant de détente, lorsque votre tête enfin se vide, tandis que l'eau sale s'écoule loin, vers la tuyauterie.

Quelques doigts vinrent étrangler mon cou, dans une caresse sensuelle qui me fit frémir.

Il était là.

Alors que j'arrêtais l'eau, une main, pâle et osseuse arrêta mon geste.

- Il n'y à pas que toi qui déteste sentir le chien mouillé.

Ma main alla rejoindre la conjointe de mon invité, au creux de ma nuque, tandis que j'abaissais la tête pour venir poser le haut de mon crâne engourdi sur l'épaule puissante de l'homme, présent contre moi. Je sentais ses lèvres se poser sur ma peau, à travers l'eau. Elles étaient tellement glaciales que les poils de mon dos se dressèrent sous leur contact, mais c'était si bon. J'avais attendu ceci, toute la journée, avec l'impatience d'une gamine de 5 ans.

Nous nous étions quittés la veille, vers midi, mais ce fût comme si des semaines, nan, des années s'étaient écoulées entre hier et aujourd'hui.

Comment expliquer.

C'est tellement étrange ce que je ressens. Je ne crois pas en l'amour. Je n'y ai jamais cru, et n'y croirait probablement jamais. Je crois en la passion. Violente, et destructrice. Qui vous prend par derrière, vous piège et ne vous lâche jamais vraiment. Le genre de sentiment qui vous amène à ne plus pouvoir vous regarder objectivement dans la glace, et vous pousse, maladivement au bout de vos limites. Celui qui vous mène au bord du précipice, insistant pour que vous sautiez, tout en vous retenant sournoisement par les poches.

Une sorte de ballet contre la fatalité, avec le vent dans le dos.

A vrai dire, je crois en la passion depuis qu'elle m'est tombée dessus, lors d'une de ces soirées pompeuses où nos parents nous forcent à nous présenter sous leur meilleur jour. Le bar entier n'avait pas suffit à éponger la morosité qui m'avait envahie à peine une santiag posée dans la salle de réception. Je m'ennuyais profondément, pour peu que je fusse totalement consciente des évènements, tandis que ma mère faisait de la lèche à un riche investisseur, à grand coup « d'Alex ceci, Alex cela… », Alex n'étant pas présente, pour quelques obscures souffrances intestinales.

Bref, j'étais au bord du suicide, lorsqu'il est apparu.

- Suit moi.

Il ferma les robinets, alors que je posais un pied sur la dernière dalle de carrelage qui nous séparait de l'épaisse moquette, ultime rempart avant l'immonde revêtement laineux du reste de la « suite ».

Suivre, là était mon quotidien. Ce genre de relation, plutôt malsaine, n'est humainement pas vivable et celui qui tentera de vous prouver le contraire, n'est qu'un sombre crétin. Vous êtes trop ahuris, tout va beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. En réalité, vous n'êtes hélas que témoins. Comme quelqu'un qui assiste totalement impuissant, au déroulement de sa propre existence, de l'intérieur, sans réellement être capable d'intervenir.

Votre corps emprisonne votre raison et la retiens contre son gré. Tout votre être de chair agit sans jamais demander l'accord à vôtre tête. Pour peu qu'il en reste quelque chose d'exploitable.

- Touche. dit il, en prenant ma main pour la poser sur lui.

Comment ne pas toucher. Comment repousser la perfection lorsqu'elle se présente à vous, toute nue. La première fois, conne que je suis, j'avais presque eu honte. Honte d'avoir tout le loisir de profiter d'une telle merveille sans avoir à la subir. Comme j'avais subi nombre de mes amants auparavant.

Avoir un léger penchant pour la bouteille, vous rend certes, désirable aux yeux des hommes, mais ce qui pousse le désir, fait également baisser le respect. Celui des autres et le sien. Moi aussi, j'ai eu ma période. Moi aussi, j'ai été mal dans ma peau, où je me suis sentie à l'étroit. Moi aussi j'ai eu la crétinerie de croire que je pouvais faire bouger les choses.

Moi aussi, j'ai appris.

- J'ai failli t'attendre.

Le lit, n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. L'épais couvre lit bordeaux appelait à la détente. Je m'y engageais, suivit de mon compagnon.

- Tu vois, je suis là.

Il embrassa mes doigts, un à un, il aurait pu les avaler tant il s'acharnait dessus.

- Qui te dit que demain, moi, j'y serais…

Son regard, acier, croisa le mien.

- N'est ce pas là ce que tu dis depuis toujours ?

- Probablement, mais un jour je finirais par ne plus venir.

- Alors ne viens plus. J'irais chez toi.

Il entama mon épaule dénudée, Merlin comme ceci était délicieux.

Draco Malfoy, puisque c'était lui, logeait dans le Londres moldu, à quelques rues de son patriarche, depuis 8 mois environs dans un bouiboui plutôt bourge qui ne m'inspirait aucunes sympathie. Lors de la guerre, sous l'implacable couperet de la Justice sorcière, ils durent rendre leur baguette et renoncer à leur existence en tant que praticien de la magie ainsi que laisser derrière eux tout les titres et privilèges que leur avait vu s'attribuer leur poste aux côtés du mage des ténèbres.

Les Malfoy s'étaient plus ou moins recyclés dans le commerce. Mais là n'est pas notre intérêt.

Il, lui, m'allongea sur le plaid, afin, d' « admirer », ce qu'il avait admirer déjà des centaines de fois. D'après lui, j'étais plutôt canon, même si je doute que la forte odeur de tabac que je dégage ne lui plaise réellement.

Lui comme moi avons tant changés depuis Poudlard, que nous avons parfois du mal à nous reconnaître, lorsqu'il nous arrive de tomber sur quelques anciens clichés, pris lors de notre scolarité commune.

Il n'est plus le gamin peroxydé et prétentieux que j'ai pu haïr, mais plutôt, un beau jeune homme au charme typiquement anglais, un peu à l'arrache, mais tellement glamour. Et, si je n'ai plus rien à voir avec la nana propre sur elle que j'ai pu être à une époque, d'après lui, il demeure certains stigmates qui on complètement achevés de le séduire. Pour faire bref, nous sommes deux presque adultes consentant, victimes d'une passion destructrices, puisque nous ne cherchons qu'à nous faire du mal en refusant l'un comme l'autre toute officialisation.

Son père n'approuverait pas. Pas qu'il soit regardant sur le nom, mais plutôt sur l'aspect général qu'impliquerait de voir son fils épouser un « déchet » dans mon genre.

C'est fou, les rôles sont intervertit, maintenant c'est moi qui suis mauvaise.

Faire l'amour avec Draco Malfoy, c'était comme se laisser aller à la folie. Comme vivre consciemment une crise de délire aigu. Brutal, intense, violent et tellement agréable dans le fond. C'est aussi se jeter du haut du précipice, en espérant la chute. C'est quitter l'Homme qui est en nous, pour ne plus retrouver que l'animal.

Vous ne réfléchissez pas, n'avez qu'à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Vous vous laissez submerger. Complètement. Vous vous donnez corps et âme, puisqu'il vous prend tout en un tour de rein.

C'est un amant, ami, ennemis, tout à la fois. Vous le haïssez, l'aimez, le rejetez pour qu'il vous revienne l'instant qui suit. Et vous l'attendez. Je m'étais surprise à désirer plus que tout qu'un homme me prenne, me tourne, me retourne comme un malheureux morceau de viande, tant que c'était lui.

Alors que je laissais à mes mains le loisir d'aller palper quelques espaces intimes de mon camarade de jeux, lui continuait de me regarder, tout en caressant les boucles de mes cheveux.

- Tu sais que tu es belle.

- Tu sais que tu es un beau parleur ?

Il fit mine d'être outré, alors qu'il se mordait l'intérieur de la bouche, sous la pression que mes doigts exerçaient quelque part sur ses bijoux de famille.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Non, rien…

L'expérience m'avait appris que lorsqu'un homme se rétracte, et quelques soit le sujet, c'est que quelque chose de mauvais, de très mauvais s'était ou allait se produire.

Je cessais toutes activité, m'asseyais.

- Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Non. C'est juste que…Laisse tomber…

- Quand je disais que je ne viendrais peu être plus, c'était de l'humour, hein, j'étais pas sérieuse.

- Je sais.

- Alors quoi ? Je sais qu'il y à quelque chose qui te tracasse, et à voir ta réaction, c'est quelque chose qui me concerne. Parle !

Il se leva. Je pu admirer dans toute sa splendeur, son corps d'albâtre que j'avais essayer de retenir nombres de fois. Il semblait, non, il était, contrarié. Mon cerveau se remit en route et conclu hâtivement :

- Tu n'étais pas en retard par pur esprit de flemmardise.

Notre relation s'était bâtit sur l'incertitude. Ni lui, ni moi n'attendions de lendemains heureux. Nous ne nous attentions même pas à ce que notre « histoire » soit si longue. Après un bref silence, il répondit.

- Non.

- Parle !

- Je ne sais pas comment…

Comme la fille que j'étais, je réagis alors au quart de tour.

- Quoi. C'est quoi le problème...nan ! Laisse moi trouver ça toute seule, Ok ? Alors…tu a rencontré quelqu'un. J'suis con moi, ça ne peux être que ça, j'aurais du m'y attendre….mais comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve, Merlin c'est pas vrai !

Dans un grand élan de courage, il n'essaya même pas de me contredire.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Alors là t'est super fort ! – après un bref instant de panique, ponctué d'un rire pincé, je reprenais- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ferme ta belle gueule maintenant, avant que je ne m'énerve.

- Hermione, laisse moi t'expliquer !

- T'expliquer ? Mais je veux rien savoir ! Va t'en, fou moi la paix, disparaît de mon espace vital, pourriture ! Comment ai-je pu te faire confiance !

Nerveuse, j'empoignais ses vêtements et les lui lançait violemment, droit dans la tête.

- Hermione !

- Va t'en ! Ordure ! Je te déteste, tu me répugnes ! Dégage !

- Tu ne grandiras donc jamais !

- MOI ?????? Mais regarde toi ! Je t'ai aimé, profondément aimé, moi qui n'a pourtant pas pour habitude d'aimer qui que se soit, et ton Âltesse, du jour au lendemain à décidé que c'était plus assez fun pour lui, alors il se tire…

- Tu ne me laisses même pas m'expliquer, tu n'es qu'une hystérique !

- Bah voyons, maintenant – une chaussette vola- c'est moi – son caleçon- qui suit hystériiique… - puis la chaussure, qu'il pris sur le nez.

J'avais mal. Il tenta alors :

- Donne moi au moins une chance de t'expliquer ! Allez, assied toi maintenant, et parlons entres adultes veux tu ?

- Non je ne veux pas. Va t'en.

- Hermione !

J'épelais alors, histoire qu'il comprenne bien.

- V.A T'E.N !

Tandis que ma main lui indiquait l'endroit où se trouvait la porte. Je ne perdis pas mon temps à le regarder s'en aller. Je l'entendis à peine partir.

A l'instant où je compris que j'étais seule, et que tout mon être voulu le rattraper, il avait déjà disparu.


	3. Mon père, ce héro

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou, voici le troisieme chapitre...maintenant que l'histoire est en plca,e c'est partit pour les ennuis. Merci beaucoups pour les reviews, petite note spéciale pour Fiind Love...c'est pas la peine de menacer, j'ai pas peur !!!! Vilaine...

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**Azaazeal**_

MA FRANGINE

**Chapitre 3. Mon père, ce héro.**

J'ai jamais aimé les repas de famille. En fait, j'en vois pas réellement l'intérêt. S'asseoir comme quatre pauvres cons autour d'une table, jouer, l'espace de 2 heures interminables, à la famille parfaite simplement pour offrir au sombre crétin qui à eu le malheur de croiser un jour la route du compte en banque surpeuplé de mon père, une « bonne impression » est aussi inutile et stupide que de mettre une veste en temps de canicule. Même si, dans ce genre de manifestation, l'air est plutôt glacial.

Ma mère, comble de l'hypocrisie par chez nous, rappelait à ma sœur et à moi-même, pour peu qu'elle eu fait seulement attention à ma présence, autrement que pour réprimander mon allure d'SDF au sortir d'un centre d'entraide catholique, en gros toujours crado mais déjà plus présentable, à quel point le « mariage » et « l'amour de l'autre » étaient deux institutions primordiales pour la bonne société, comme si ELLE avait eu le choix du mari quand elle à épouser mon père...

Alex, comme toute digne représente des filles de bonne famille, était plutôt ridicule dans sa « jolie et bouffante robe rose », profondément culcul. Ca lui donnait un drôle d'air. Un genre d'Alice au pays des Merveilles étouffant sous des kilos de guimauve. La pauvre, pour peu qu'elle ne l'eu pas choisie je l'aurais plainte, mais, soit dit entres nous, le bon goût, ça s'apprend, et elle, elle à du rater quelques leçons. Enfin, c'est toujours la frangine toxico qui parle.

Ainsi, tous nous ressemblions aux photographies made in « _Maison et Jardin_ », flairant bon le factice, avec, figées maladroitement dessus, ces familles fortunées, faussement heureuses en ménage, dans leur joli décor rococo, aux tentures antiques à 2 millions de dollars pièce, tout aussi antiques que le serre tête en velours rembourré, posé, comme une merde, sur l'immonde permanente de ma génitrice.

Et dire, que mon père a banni toutes les bouteilles d'alcool de mon champ de vision…

La vie est une vraie salope.

20h00 sonnait à la grande horloge postée dans l'entrée, lorsque trois coups, prudents, retentirent au dehors.

Il était là.

Lui, ce type formidable que ma sœur n'avait rencontrer que dans ses fantasmes. Durant de longues semaines précédent cette soirée, elle s'était construite un portrait de lui qui se voulait rassurant, elle l'espérait bon, doux et passionné. Elle le voulait beau, même si l'apparence physique n'était pas un critère des plus essentiels à son regard. Alors qu'Alex savait que les mariages arrangés n'arrangeaient jamais vraiment personne, elle priait pour que le sien soit une réussite. Et je priais avec elle, si peu croyante que je fus.

Pour ceux que ça intrigue, c'était notre père qui avait trouvé et préparer les fiançailles dans son coin, il avait ainsi, à plusieurs reprises, rencontrer celui avec qui sa chère et tendre irait convoler en justes noces, loin du nid. Jamais il n'a voulu nous donner le moindre détail, pas même un nom.

Seulement un maigre « _Nous allons toucher le Jackpot !_ »

C'était ma mère qui avait ouvert. Comme la grande bourgeoise qu'elle se plaisait d'être. Elle fit passer le jeune homme dans un petit salon, tandis qu'elle allait chercher Alex, trépignante d'impatience dans sa chambre de jeune pucelle, ornée de rideaux aux motifs fleuri. Je n'étais pas loin, à quelques mètres, au ras du sol, sous mon lit, essayant de repêcher le cadavre d'une bouteille de Bourbon pas tout à fait vide que j'avais caché là un soir d'intense cuite solitaire.

- Hermione ?

Ma tête cogna l'armature en chêne de mon pieu. Foutue boiserie. Foutue génitrice.

- J'arrive !

- Si c'est une bouteille que tu cherches, sache qu'elles sont toutes parties pour un fabuleux voyage, dans le fond de la cuve à ordures. Maintenant sors de là, nous avons de la visite.

- ….

Je rampais, non sans mal, vers la lumière. Me mettait debout, face à ma mère, qui, pincée me lança un sec :

- Sache dès à présent que je te défend d'essayer se soir la moindre idiotie. Humilier tes proches par ton comportement immature et vulgaire est une chose, gâcher le mariage prochain de ta sœur, sur qui nous avons fondé tant d'espoir en est une autre que je ne te laisserais jamais atteindre. Maintenant arrange tes cheveux…

Elle s'approcha, plus encore, dans une accolade hypocrite. Je sentais presque ses horribles faux ongles manucurés s'enfoncer dans la chaire de mes épaules :

- …et je te conseille de retourner te brosser les dents. Les jeunes filles qui boivent de l'alcool on toujours une mauvaise haleine et même si je doute que ton futur beau frère ne souhaite s'approcher de toi de plus près, je n'aimerais pas qu'il en vienne à tenter de s'enfuir à cause de l'odeur répugnante que tu dégage.

Ma mère est une vraie salope.

C'est 15 minutes en retard et le souper déjà servis, que j'entrais dans la salle à manger. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre la tablée, sans tellement faire attention aux membres de l'assistance, à vrai dire, l'allure de mon futur beau frère m'importait peu. Un gosse de riche, cupide et malhonnête sûrement. Je m'asseyais. Levait les yeux. Il était devant moi.

Alors que je pensais avoir touché le fond question existence, Merlin trouvait le moyen de me faire creuser encore un peu. Le type, assit juste en face, dégustant avec perfectionnisme un Bordeaux de 15 ans d'âge, c'était Drago.

LE Drago.

- Mon autre fille, Hermione ! Elle est un peu étrange, c'est…l'artiste de la famille disons…

Mon père et son tact commercial faisaient des ravages en société. Malfoy, dans un monologue que je jurerais de répété, se leva, et tendit vers - moi sa main droite :

- Enchanté, moi c'est Drago.

…que je serrais maladroitement, si bien que j'en renversait la vasque d'eau qui nous séparait.

- Merde !

J'essayais d'éponger, il me vint en aide, pendant que maman s'exaspérait à l'autre bout de la table et que papa s'esclaffait discrètement.

- Je vous l'avais dit ! Une vraie Artiste, la tête dans les nuages !

IL, sourit, me sourit. A moi.

Je me rasseyais feintant de n'avoir rien vu, et me tournait vers ma sœur, assise à sa gauche. Visiblement ravie de la prise de son patriarche. Cela brillait dans ses prunelles, et me faisait mal au cœur à tel point que j'en eu la nausée.

- Je…euh…excusez-moi…

- Hermione !

Je me levais, sortait et couru presque jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et ce n'était pas dû à l'éclairage, ni au trop plein de désodorisant d'ambiance qu'un foutu spray lâchait lorsque que je passais devant lui. Je ne pris pas la peine de fermer la porte, pour peu que quelqu'un en eu à faire de ce qui avait pu me pousser à sortir précipitamment. Je ne faisais pas parti de la fête.

Je ne suis pas de ces nanas qui chialent, dès que leurs plans sont contrariés. Je suis plutôt de celles qui luttent contre la rancœur et se remettent à marcher, après une chute. Mais je n'arrivais plus à me battre.

J'aurais tout supporté et Merlin sait que je m'en suis déjà pris plein la gueule. Tout, absolument tout, mais pas ça.

Je m'accoudais au rebord en marbre rouge du lavabo lorsque j'aperçu dans le reflet du miroir accroché au dessus, le visage de celui qui venait de détruire à jamais ma vie, de briser mon cœur et d'hacher mon âme à la petite cuillère.

Son regard acier me fixait. Je baissais la tête.

- Alors c'était ça, le truc qu'il fallait que tu me dises.

- C'était ça.

Ni lui, ni moi n'avons jamais été des personnes particulièrement loquaces, à vrai dire, les discours ça n'a jamais été notre truc. Nous étions même plutôt pitoyables dans le domaine en fait.

La pièce était plutôt ambiguë, puisqu'elle ne contenait que des cabinets et de quoi se rafraîchir le maquillage. Il, Drago, était derrière moi, je pouvais sentir sa présence, sans avoir le désir de me retourner pour lui faire face. Il reprit :

- J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement.

- J'imagine.

- Je…

Et alors que cette conversation, Ô combien passionnante aurait pu s'éterniser, un bruit, sourd, comme celui d'une porte qu'on referme, avait attiré l'attention de Malfoy, qui, pour une raison qui m'est encore obscure à l'heure actuelle, entra dans le cabinet en clôturant l'entrée, sans la verrouiller. L'espace fut alors plus infime encore qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent.

- Une vieille habitude…

Dans le passé, il n'avait pas été rare, que certains bien pensants, proche de son patriarche, eurent manqués de nous surprendre dans nos moments les plus intimes lorsqu'en soirée nous ne pouvions nous retenir de nous jeter l'un sur l'autre. Nous avions ainsi appris la précipitation.

La proximité d'avec son corps m'était tout à coup étrange, presque gênante. Il allait épouser ma sœur, devenir, un membre de ma famille à par entière. Bientôt, je n'allais plus jamais pouvoir être aussi proche de lui, comme je le fus à cet instant. Bientôt, jamais plus je n'allais pouvoir le toucher, comme ma main le toucha, lorsque je vins la poser timidement sur son torse. Dans quelques jours, j'allais perdre la liberté de pouvoir, embrasser ses lèvres comme je les ai embrassées l'instant qui suivit.

Dans quelques jours, la simple idée de pouvoir faire l'amour avec lui, comme nous le fîmes, au fin fond des toilettes de l'appartement Londonien de mes parents, le soir de ses propres fiançailles, me serait pour toujours interdite.

Dans quelques jours, Drago Malfoy allait épouser ma sœur, devenant ainsi mon beau frère. Un étranger.

La passion est destructrice, tout autant que l'est sa fin. Je ne la regrette pas, elle m'est tellement précieuse. Jamais, de toute ma vie, jamais, je n'aurais de regrets au sujet de la relation passionnelle qui nous à liés lui et moi, même si ce ne fut qu'un temps. Cette histoire en valait la peine, la douleur n'est rien pour le prix qu'on en paie et je serais prête à payer encore si seulement je le pouvais.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Merlin savait comme je le savais. Je le savais tant qu'il n'avait nul besoin de le dire. Je l'avais su dès lors où nos yeux s'étaient croisés un peu plus tôt. Je l'aurais su même si j'avais été complètement cuite.

- …J'voulais t'dire, je ne peux pas annuler, mon père…

D'un doigt je le faisais taire. Il faudrait être con pour se douter que l'autre vieille croûte de Malfoy accepterait qu'une alliance aussi précieuse soit rompue, simplement parce que son fils a eu la bête idée de tomber amoureux de la mauvaise fille, en l'occurrence, de la mauvaise sœur. Drago est comme moi, piégé.

Mais peu importe.

- Mr Malfoy ?

Là, quelque part dans le couloir, la voix de mon géniteur s'éleva, mais, prise dans le feu de l'action, j'eu la bêtise d'y être sourde.

- Mr Malfoy, où êtes vous ???

Ses pas approchaient. Bientôt il serait derrière la porte. Mais une fois encore, je fus sourde. Puis, ce fut trop tard :

- Mr Mal…

Je compris mon erreur, lorsque je croisais le regard horrifié, puis neutre de mon père, qui, la poignée dans la main, observait la scène du couloir. Se faire surprendre dans les bras d'un homme par son parent, un classique. Un classique tellement débile qu'on finit par ne plus faire attention.

- Mr Granger je…

Grand diplomate, mon patriarche le coupa, stoïque :

- Votre fiancée vous attend.

- Attendez, je voudrais m'expliquer…

- S'il vous plaît Monsieur Malfoy.

- Je suis un homme qui assume ce qu'il fait Mr Granger.

- Vous assumerez ceci – en me jetant un regard mauvais – en allant rejoindre celle qui sera sous peu votre épouse. En attendant j'ai à parler à ma fille.

Drago referma son pantalon, me murmura sa désolation et quitta les lieux. Mon père me lança :

- Remet ta robe, s'il te plait, tu est une pute certes, mais en avoir l'allure par pitié non…

- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas une…

Hors de toute image conservatrice du bon père de famille qu'il avait voulu vendre à Malfoy, il revêtit celle à laquelle je n'avais encore jamais eu droit, l'Homme en colère, le Mâle blessé dans son orgueil de grand manitou :

- De quel droit !!! De quel droit, petite garce, te permet tu de m'humilier de la sorte !

D'une main sèche, violente, il attrapa une poignée de mes cheveux, directement sur la nuque, me faisant tomber. Mes genoux cognèrent avec dureté le sol. Je savais qu'il n'aurait servis à rien que je me débatte, il était bien plus fort que moi. S'il n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de récupérer ma baguette à ma sortie de Poudlard, j'aurais probablement pu éviter ce qui arriva ensuite.

En l'espace de quelques minutes j'avais eu droit à une avalanche d'insultes aussi dures que : pute, garce, bâtarde, salope et autres traînée…

D'après lui j'avais manqué de détruire l'honneur de la famille, humilier son nom, bousiller son image, mais il demeurait serein à l'idée qu'il se faisait de la vengeance dont j'allais être victime. Certes, il allait étouffer « l'affaire » même s'il n'avait été que le seul témoin, avec autant de grâce qu'il avait tenter d'étouffer mon joli cou, mais je resterais à ses yeux la gosse indomptable qu'il regretterait toujours d'avoir pu engendrer. Comme il l'a si bien dit lui-même :

« - Une chienne telle que toi, on à beau la dresser, elle restera toujours une moins que rien se roulant dans sa crasse par complaisance. »

Ce fut seulement quand mon sang tâcha sa chemise, qu'il cessa. Il m'envoya dans ma chambre, s'assurant que je ne pourrais en sortir, en me promettant un vague « je reviendrais ». Je fus soulagée lorsque j'entendis le loquet de la serrure. Ici enfermée, je ne craignais plus rien. Enfin, pour le moment…


	4. JF desespérée cherche corde

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucouuuu !!!! Merci pour les reviews, navrée [ou presque] pour l'attente entres les chapitres mais bon, taf taf taf à l'université on rigole pas tout le temps, hélas !

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**Azaazeal**_

MA FRANGINE

**Chapitre 4. JF désespérée cherche corde.**

Les mariages.

Je n'aime pas, les mariages. Je n'aime pas l'Amour. Je n'aime pas regarder les gens faire semblant d'être heureux, de se complaire dans une situation qu'ils n'ont officieusement pas choisie mais qui officiellement leur semble parfaite en tout point. Je hais les gens de pouvoir jusqu'à faire semblant de s'aimer au grand jour, alors que c'est une chose dont je serais probablement à jamais privée.

Je déteste devoir porter une robe violette, que dis-je ! Alex me tuerais, « c'est pas violet c'est parme, P.A.R.M.E !!! » qui me donne l'air d'une pute repentie, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté de refaire quelques peu l'ourlet, au dessus du genoux, c'est déjà plus potable.

- Hermione !!!!! Ta robe !

- Quoi ? Oh euh…

- Elleeeee tee va telllemeennnnnt biennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

- Ah…

Ce n'est pas passé loin.

Ma sœur était, juste fabuleuse. Tellement belle dans sa robe de princesse que j'en aurais presque oublié qu'elle allait épouser l'homme que j'aime. Sur toutes les autres, la merveille qu'elle portait sur le dos aurait viré culcul, mais avec Alex, non. C'est qu'elle à toujours eu le chic, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, pour savoir porter n'importe quel vêtement, quand moi je galérais à ressembler à quelque chose d'un temps soit peu correcte.

Vous savez, ma frangine, c'est le genre à avoir un brushing parfait même en temps pluvieux, celle qui ne connaît ni fourches, ni mèche grasse, ni pointes cassantes. Celle que le vent épargne. Celle qui me fait presque m'enrager pour avoir eu des cheveux qui s'emmêlaient aussi bêtement que je rigole. Celle qui aurait toujours l'air propre en se roulant dans la merde.

Et son mariage, avait des allures aussi parfaites qu'elle. Un vrai décor paradisiaque. Du blanc, du blanc et, du blanc…Je me sentais presque vierge, au contact des tentures et autres tapis.

Pour sur, les parents y avaient mis le paquet, débourser des sommes folles, pour que toute la Haute sache que leur chère et tendre Alex, avait dénicher la perle rare. Tout avait soigneusement été répété, pour que rien n'échappe à la vigilance du père. Tout avait été minutieusement calculé pour qu'aucuns accident fâcheux ne vienne gâcher la fête, si bien que l'entrée de l'Eglise St George ressemblait au QG du FBI, avec tout leurs machins électroniques, faisant des BIP, chaque fois que quelqu'un respirait trop fort.

Alors que je fuyais l'antre virginal de la future mariée, je retrouvais mon cher et tendre à moi : le « mini bar des désespérés d'la vie ». Mon trésor d'ivresse était quelque part où j'étais sure que personne n'irait le chercher si bien que moi-même j'avais oublié l'endroit où il se trouvait. Pas d'alcool, journée de merde…

Quand celui que vous aimez en épouse une autre, vaut mieux être saoule, parce qu'avec un peu de chance, votre vue se brouille et vous n'êtes plus totalement certaine d'avoir affaire au même gars. Il y en a que ça soulage.

Ainsi, plus de boisson, putain j'allais devoir me cogner le cirque sobre….

- Si pour vous aussi, cette journée est la pire de toute votre vie, ceci ne sera pas de trop !

D'un geste plutôt vague, un type, sortit de nulle part, me tendit une flasque. Elle luisait sous la faible lumière du couloir où je me trouvais, tel le Saint Graal. En temps normal je ne suis déjà pas du genre regardante, et, sur le coup, que ça vienne d'un inconnu ou du bon Dieu, l'offre m'apparaissait comme étant ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver de mieux. Hors…

- Merc…vous !…Lu…Lucius, Malfoy ?!?!

- En chair, en os !

Dit il, tout en levant un bras victorieux vers moi. Enfin, victorieux...il l'aurait sûrement été s'il n'avait pas été accompagné d'un relent douteux et acre.

- …et imbibé de Cognac !

Partagée entre suspicion et désespérance, j'avalais en vitesse une gorgée du précieux liquide et rendait la bouteille en vitesse à son détestable propriétaire. Merlin que ce fut néanmoins agréable.

- Vous savez Grenier…

- Granger !

- …grangeeeer…- en pointant vers mon épaule, en théorie, une main plutôt hésitante. En pratique, il se contenta du vide – entres nous…si…si ce n'était pas pour…pour le fric…

- Vous êtes ivres M. Malfoy, moi qui croyais que vous étiez au dessus de ça.

- Vous êtes….- autre relent, je crois qu'il va vomir -…loin d'être une science infuse…Autrefois…

Je reprenais, amère, persuadée qu'il n'enregistrerait rien de notre discussion dans sa mémoire à long terme.

- …autrefois ??? Autrefois, tout aurait été différent.

- Tout à…- il s'agrippa à ma robe pour ne pas tomber tant l'équilibre lui manquait-…je suis vraiment naaaavré…Merlin que la terre est basse…reprenons – en se reprenant de façon approximative - Tout à fait Granger ! En voilà une fille intelligente – en tapotant mes cheveux, comme il le ferait à son chien-…votre – il avala sa salive grossièrement - ...votre père doit être fier…

- Il le sera probablement plus le jour où il aura le bonheur de clouer mon cercueil.

Malfoy père eu un étrange rictus, soit parce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir dans son oesophage la quantité probablement prodigieuse d'alcool précédemment ingurgitée, soit par amusement. L'un dans l'autre, je préférais détaler, avant que catastrophe ne se produise.

Il me stoppa.

- Hey, Grenier !

- GRANGER ! C'est Granger…

Il continua.

- Bref ! Vous savez, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, je ne souhaitais pas me marier quand j'avais 18 ans. Nonnnn, à l'époque moi – dit il en pointant grossièrement son doigt sur sa poitrine – je voulais voyager !

Sur l'instant, je craignais qu'il ne me déballe toute l'étendue de sa triste et misérable existence. Les détails de sa relation avec la vie ne m'intéressait franchement pas et pour tout dire, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à écouter qui que se soit, pour quelque discours que se soit. Franchement, j'aurais vraiment préféré être saoule.

- Fasci…

Il me coupait.

- Mais, malheureusement pour moi, il a fallu que je tombe amoureux. Narcissa, c'te garce ! Qu'est ce que j'ai pu l'aimer ! Pfff et regardez moi aujourd'hui !

Persuadée qu'il divaguait, je tentais une fuite en douce, mais il fut plus rapide.

- Vous savez Granger, l'amour bâtit l'homme, simplement pour construire sur lui l'influence nécessaire à sa destruction future. Plus cette emprise est forte, et plus douloureux est l'étranglement. Je n'invente rien ! Regardez Jules César ! – il marqua un temps - J'évite simplement à mon fils, la pire chose qui serait susceptible de lui arriver.

- En lui offrant un mariage sans amour ?

- En lui offrant une fille qui ne possédera jamais les armes qui lui permettraient de le poignarder dans le dos.

Je m'arrêtais, voyant qu'il avait toute mon attention :

- Si je vous avait laissé, toi et lui…

J'allais intervenir. Comment savait il ? Il me coupa.

- …Parce que mon petit doigt me dit beaucoup de choses. Si je t'avais laissé l'approcher encore, tu aurais fini par me le rendre entres quatre planches. Je sais de quoi je parle Granger. Avec toi, il n'aurait plus été lui-même.

- Lui-même s'entend qu'il n'aurait plus servit les intérêts de votre famille, au profit de la sienne ?

- Pourquoi croyez vous toujours que je ne pense qu'à mon honneur et à ma fortune ?

- N'est ce pas là, ce que vous exposiez dans ce charmant monologue ?

- Ce que j'essai de vous faire comprendre miss Granger, c'est que l'amour est bien joli le temps qu'il dure, mais qu'il ne permet pas à un homme comme Drago, de survivre dans un monde dont il ne maîtrise seulement que les apparences. Mon fils est un homme faible, je n'y peux rien. Si je ne me préoccupais pas de son bonheur, qui le ferait ?

Je faisais volte face. Approchais de lui à tel point que mon nez cogna le sien.

- Vous êtes un homme abject Monsieur Malfoy. J'ai honte que Drago puisse avoir été procrée à l'aide de vos couilles. Merlin maudisse le jour où vous êtes venu au monde. Sur ce !

Et partait.

En chemin, je croisais mon père. Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que j'aurais mieux fais de ne pas me réveiller ce matin là. Que j'aurais du me perdre quelque part au milieu des yacks en Laponie, me faire kidnapper par des extra terrestres homosexuels ou encore finir dans un caniveau crasseux plutôt que d'être là où je me trouvais actuellement.

Lui devant le respect, je m'arrêtais, et inclinait légèrement la tête.

- C'est justement toi que je cherchais.

Non sans délicatesse, il empoigna mon bras, ce pour me traîner dans une pièce adjacente. Malfoy père, planqué dans son coin tel un GI retraité, ne rata rien de cet échange, chose que j'ignorais sur l'heure. Evidemment.

Le patriarche referma la porte. Je déteste ce genre de scène, même avant de la vivre, vous savez à la virgule près ce qui sera dit et à 99% se qui vous sera fait. Y a vraiment plus de plaisir, quand tout est écrit à l'avance et quitte à être cognée autant ne pas trop en savoir dès le début, ça fait de suite moins mal !

Le suspens, ça à son charme.

Mais, alors que je croyais déjà percevoir les premiers signes d'hématomes, mon père, dans le genre grand maître de l'expression scénique, me joua une scène non prévue par le scénario original.

Une sorte de mauvais remake du Parrain, avec dans le rôle principal Charles Granger. Un très mauvais jeu, mais un discours plutôt persuasif à la Al Capone. Si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais pu lui remettre un oscar, mais pas pour la qualité de la prestation...

- Comme tu est belle ma fille.

Dit il, en tendant vers moi deux bras en apparence amicaux. Je reculais.

- Bien, puisque l'heure n'est pas aux gentillesses…

Il alla s'asseoir quelque part dans la pièce, dans un fauteuil qui jurait horriblement avec son ensemble bleu marine. J'en aurais rit, si la situation n'avait pas été pitoyable.

- Vois tu, j'ai mis de nombreuses années à construire ce qui me semble être un héritage plutôt correcte – tout en scrutant un immonde vase a fleur – J'ai, travaillé dur. J'ai fais, nombres de sacrifices pour être là où je suis aujourd'hui et de ce fait, j'estime que mes filles, en dignes héritière de mon engagement envers la société, sauront faire preuve de toute l'intelligence que le fait d'avoir été conçues par moi implique.

Je le regardais, Merlin que cet homme me répugnait. Je lui aurais craché à la figure, si je n'avais pas été si lâche. Je tiens à ma sœur, et j'ai promis, de ne pas faire de vagues pour le plus beau jour de sa vie. Le pire de la mienne.

J'avais promis à cet homme de sourire alors que j'étais malheureuse. De mimer l'enthousiasme quand tout mon visage se crispait de douleur. J'avais promis de feinter le bonheur alors que je me sentais plus proche du précipice, que du sentier.

De me taire, alors qu'intérieurement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'hurler.

Mon père m'avait permis de récupérer ma baguette, le temps seulement d'effacer les marques de ses coups sur ma peau. Mais la douleur elle, demeurait. J'ignore si j'avais plus mal au corps qu'au cœur.

Peu m'importait en fait. Je me sentais morte. Pas mourante, morte.

Rien qui entre, rien qui sort. A la suite de notre « discussion », sorte de mise au point de dernière minute, j'étais dans un état de blanc. Capable d'entendre, de voir, de sentir, sans être capable de vivre tout ce qui pouvait bien se dérouler sous mes yeux.

Durant toute la cérémonie, une abominable odeur de rose me tourna la tête. J'avais envi de vomir. J'ai presque espéré m'en évanouir, simplement pour ne plus être forcée d'assister à ça. Je n'avais hélas, pas bu assez d'alcool et le parfum n'étais pas assez fort. J'ai tout vu. Aussi clairement que vous voyez le contenu de votre écran d'ordinateur. La scène a été aussi claire pour moi qu'elle l'est à présent pour vous.

Ma sœur, devant l'autel, accompagnée du seul homme que j'ai eu le malheur d'aimer un jour dans ma vie.

Il m'est venu, milles idées et plans machiavéliques pour nous sortir lui et moi de cette impasse. Je savais que ce mariage n'était désiré que de mes parents, et de ma sœur, pas de lui. Maigre consolation hein ?

J'ai songé à tout, comme on peut l'imaginer. Du discours culcultissime à l'Hollywoodienne à grand renfort du mythique « Je m'y oppose ! » au kidnapping de force, jusqu'à l'attaque surprise de quelques kamikazes, qui se verraient chargés de semer la panique dans la salle. Mais la main, menaçante, que mon père posa sur mon épaule à l'échange des alliances, réveillant en ma chaire une douleur endormie quelques instants auparavant, me ramena sur terre.

Si alors, ma peine était à son comble et les larmes au bord de mes yeux, le regard suppliant que me lança Drago se contenta humblement de m'achever. Lui comme moi, désirions tout sauf être à la place à laquelle nous nous trouvions tout deux sur l'instant. Si le fait de savoir qu'il a pu espérer ne serait ce que le temps d'un bref échange visuel, que je fasse quelque chose pour le sortir de là me rendit le sourire, celui-ci, n'en fut plus qu'amer, quand je comprenais que tout était foutu et que nos volontés seules ne servirait à rien.

Quand, le destin:

- Si ça n'ennuis personne, moi, j'aurais quelques petites - hoquet - choses...à dire !

Lucius Malfoy, complètement déchiré, trainant un pied maladroit au beau milieu de l'allée centrale, venait de faire son entrée en scène. Un spectacle spectaculaire ! Un grand moment de comédie.

- Père ?!?!

Le dit père, visiblement surpris de la présence de son fils dans son champs de vision :

- Draaagooo !!! Je suis - hoquet- qu'elle heureuuuuse surrrpriiisee !!!

Malfoy fils, fit preuve d'un cran que je ne lui connaissait pas. Il resta neutre.

Le sauveur était là. C'était ce que nous attendions, le coup du sort, la cuite innopinée. L'arrivée celeste. Le destin avait tranché. Mais hélas, Narcissa fut plus tranchante. Elle empoigna rageusement son mari, qui, non sans lutter fini par la suivre. Ils disparurent avec tout les maigres espoirs que mon cerveau avaient fondés en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Ainsi, 7 min, 43 secondes plus tard et sans que je n'y puisse rien changer :

- ... Par les pouvoirs qui me sont par notre Sainte Eglise conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme…Chers ami ! J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Monsieur et Madame, Drago Malfoy...


	5. Le loup dans la bergerie

**Note de l'auteur: **Bon oui, je sais...l'inspiration n'est pas venue...Merci pour les reviews ! Et wouhouuu bientôt les grandes vacannnces [et les partiels -_-] ! Pour les universitaires !

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_Azaazeal_**

Ma frangine

**Chapitre 5. Le loup dans la bergerie.**

Si j'étais capable de réfléchir correctement, de me poser objectivement, en cette triste période de désolation émotionnelle que je traverse, secondes par secondes, heures par heures depuis près de deux mois maintenant, je trouverais que j'ai l'air franchement pitoyable. Je me verrais navrante. J'aurais même probablement pitié de moi.

Je serais certainement incapable de me regarder dans une glace sans me mettre à pleurer. Je ferais semblant de remonter la pente à grand renfort de jolis conseils à deux balles resservit à toutes les sauces depuis l'Antiquité du genre :

« _Regarde toi !_ » « _La vie continue_ » et l'ahurissant « _Sois forte !_ »

Etre forte, pfff. Si vous y arrivez, grand bien vous fasse. Je sais ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas conne, je fais peine à voir.

Je sais bien que ce n'est qu'un pauvre con. Qu'il y à des milliards d'autres paires de couilles en ce bas monde. Que je suis une nana qui en a, que je suis plutôt jolie quand je fais un effort. Je sais qu'il ne faut jamais se laisser avoir par les hommes, et les traiter aussi bien que eux se permettent de nous traiter, en gros lamentablement. Je sais tout ça.

Je sais que c'est affligeant de broyer du noir, que ça ne sert à rien, que ça prend le chou à tout le monde que je fasse la gueule H24. C'est bon ! Je ne suis pas idiote.

Mais que voulez vous que j'y fasse. J'arrive à peine à ouvrir les paupières. Deux mois de « larvitude » au fin fond de mon lit inconfortable, jonché de Kleenex. Je ressemble à tout ses schéma pathétique de la pauvre adolescente lynchée dans son amour propre, et délaissée par celui qu'elle aime. Le pyjama en flanelle rose bonbon et les peluches Licornes en moins.

- Toujours vivante ?

Mon père.

Je tentais, par ce que je savais que l'ignorer ne me rendrais pas service, de décoller mes maudites lèvres l'une de l'autre. Ce qui, vous l'imaginez bien, ne fut pas une mince affaire étant donné le silence dans lequel je m'étais murée après le mariage, elles avaient besoin d'entraînement pour me répondre correctement. Je murmurais alors un maigre et rauque :

_- Hélas…_

Ne lui connaissant aucunes patience, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de transaction parmi les plus délicates, je m'empressais, du mieux que je le pu, de me faire présentable. En me contentant maladroitement de m'asseoir sur mon lit, arrangeant ou presque quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Et le regardais.

- Ta sœur t'attend.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle est dans le salon, elle t'invite à prendre le thé. Essaye de ressembler à quelque chose.

En fermant la porte derrière lui. Sois présentable. Pas un mot de plus. Mon père dans toute sa splendeur.

Je n'aime pas le thé. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça, entre nous, je n'ai surtout jamais réussi à sentir un quelconque autre goût que celui de la flotte rendue aigre par quelques touffes d'herbes ou pseudo copeaux de bois revisités. Et pour ce qui est des tristes protocoles, du type brunch, pas vraiment petit déjeuner, pas vraiment déjeuner non plus, l'heure du thé et son accompagnement de petits biscuits secs et politesses m'ont toujours franchement gonflés.

Si certains, par chez nous, appellent ça « normalité », je dirais qu'il est bien triste qu'au XXIeme siècle nos fessiers n'aient toujours rien d'autres à foutres, quand le monde autour de nous ne cesse de déchoir, que de rester patiemment calé entres deux coussins fleuri à tenter de trouver supportable l'idée d'avaler de l'eau chaude simplement par « plaisir ». Les Moldus n'ont vraiment aucune conscience pratique. Si jamais guerre il devait y avoir, je crois qu'ils seraient très mal barrés. Mais peu importe. Je m'habillais.

N'étant d'ordinaire pas très regardante sur mon aspect physique, chopant toujours au passage, un résidu de jean propre et n'importe quel tee shirt couvrant un temps soi peu mes seins, je me découvrait fille en trouvant que je n'avais rien de correcte à me foutre sur le cul. Peu être était ce simplement par le simple manque d'envie d'aller là où j'étais sur le point d'aller. Peut être était ce parce que je voulais quand même, quelque part, faire plaisir à ma sœur, en honorant son nouveau train de vie.

A deux. Celui qu'il m'est pour l'heure, difficile de concevoir d'un très bon œil.

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêtait en bas de son immeuble, je n'avais pas échangé le moindre mot avec Alex. Alex qui, comme pour me narguer, souriait en permanence. Ses dents Ultra Bright, du genre « je suis la nana la plus heureuse du monde, regardez moi, tout est beau, tout est rose dans ma parfaite vie de femme riche » me dérangeant quelque peu.

Nous montions jusqu'à ses appartements en silence, je traînais des boots, elle, flottait dans sa robe YSL, si neuve que l'étiquette avait du être enlevée le matin même, quand ma tunique devait avoir au moins 3 ans, mal vécu. Ses talons Valentino s'arrêtaient devant une sombre porte en chêne massif, je n'étais jamais encore allée chez elle. Chez eux.

Eux.

La simple pensée d'entrer là où vivait, sans moi, l'homme dont je m'étais malheureusement éprise, me donna mal au cœur. Je sentais mes dîners de toute une semaine me remonter des tripes pour aller se loger bien au chaud, dans ma gorge. Je feintais un sourire que je savais disgracieux envers ma sœur, qui, d'un bras franc m'ouvrait les portes de son paradis. De mon enfer.

Mon pied frôla le parquet Louis XIV pour la première fois, et pour mon cœur, commença le long calvaire façon montagnes russes. A chacun de mes pas, à chacune de mes inspirations si dur que ce fut, je mimais la complaisance jusqu'à mentir à celle que j'aimais le plus.

Ventant les mérites d'un tableau que je savais acquis par Drago et dont la vue me fendait le cœur. Félicitant le choix des meubles, consciente qu'ils avaient été importés du monde sorcier par Drago. Ma sœur n'a pas ce que j'appellerais la fibre décorative. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il prenait plaisir à regarder ce que je regarde, qu'il marchait là où je marche, tandis que son odeur emplissait chacun des salons, des rideaux aux plantes et jusqu'à la cuisine dernière génération me torturait.

Tout était Drago. L'appartement, la vue, l'air que je respirais, jusqu'aux vêtements présent sur le dos de ma sœur. Alors que mes boyaux me laissaient tranquille, ma tête me tourna. Je l'ignorais.

- C'est vraiment magnifique.

Alex sourit plus encore. L'instant d'après, elle se mit à sautiller d'un pieds sur l'autre, comme prise d'une envie de pisser.

- J'ai quelque chose à te monter !

Elle disparu dans un couloir, bientôt je n'entendis plus le claquement de ses chaussures. Tout devint silencieux. Le boudoir dans lequel je me trouvais était jaune, de type Napoléonien, le chic à la Française. Mes yeux me piquèrent quelque peu tandis qu'une migraine carabinée me prenait. Mon seul but était d'aller m'asseoir, histoire de souffler, en ayant l'air le plus détendu que possible.

Je trouvais devant moi une causeuse, d'époque, mais sa simple présence dans mon champs visuel me provoqua quelques images provenant, je le sais, de mon imagination :

_« Et s'ils avaient fais l'amour la dessus ? » « L'avais t'il embrassée dans le cou comme il aimait tant le faire avec moi ?» « Avait il aimé ça ?»_

L'aimait il ?

Je ne sais, comment je réussi à dépasser ses songes plutôt pathétique, je me souviens seulement que je manquais de trébucher sur un des tapis tant mon équilibre en fut bouleversé. Alors que j'essayais de reprendre une respiration à peu près correcte, tentant de passer outre la douleur lancinante qui attaqua mon cœur si bien que mon thorax commença à se compresser, j'en vins à jalouser ma sœur, oui, je l'admets. A la maudire. Et puis d'abord qu'avait elle de plus que moi ? Rien. Jamais il ne l'aimerait comme il m'aimait moi. Elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Ma tête me faisait si mal que je n'entendis pas Alex revenir.

- J'ai trouvé ce que…Hermione ? Ca va ???

Sa voix, si douce, se transformait peu à peu en une sorte de grésillement sourd, comme si des milliers d'abeilles avaient signés un bail dans votre boîte crânienne et qu'ils y pendaient la crémaillère. Je ne voyais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien que mon corps, comme envahi par le feu. Mes bras me brûlaient, mes jambes me brûlaient, mes yeux me brûlaient, ma poitrine brûlait.

J'articulais un mince :

- Ca…va ! Fatiguée...j'suis fatiguée…

- Faut dormir la nuit !

Tout en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je le sais, parce que la banquette s'affaissa. Du reste, je ne pu différencier ma sœur du reste du flou artistique dans lequel j'étais tombée.

- Tu vas voir ! C'est fabuleux, on aura mis le temps mais le résultat est vraiment spectaculaire ! Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu es si pâle !

- Oui…

NON !

- Bien, donc je…

Au loin, une porte claqua. Pitié pas ça. Pas Drago !

- …Ah !

A nouveau, il y eu du mouvement. Je distinguais le vague halo qu'Alex dégageait, s'éloigner de moi. Pitié Seigneur, pitiééééé…

- Hermy ! Regarde qui est parmi nous !!! Hermy ?

Drago !

Quelque chose, à l'intérieur, me fit tousser et de plus en plus fort, sans que je ne sache exactement comment j'avais pu en arriver là. Ainsi, au lieu d'accueillir mon ancien amant d'un sourire aussi faux cul qu'agréable, je le reçu avec une horrible grimace.

Je m'étouffais. Enfin, de mon point de vue, j'étouffais.

- Hermione !!!!!!

- Qu'est ce qu'elle à ?

- Je n'en sais rien !

- Ca ressemble à une crise d'asthme.

- Le seul problème étant que ma sœur n'est pas asthmatique et qu'elle ne l'a jamais été…

Le sol était proche. Je tombais de la causeuse, ouvrais un œil, Merlin sait comment. La dernière chose que j'aperçu fut le visage franchement inquiet d'Alex, mais plus encore, celui, complètement paniqué, de Drago. Et ce fut le noir.

_Tic, tac, tic…_

Je sais pas quel crétin à bien pu foutre une horloge aussi bruyante à côté de moi, mais je sens que le malheureux fera moins le malin, une fois que je serais remise sur patte. Je me réveillais, comme d'un sommeil sans fond. Je me sentais molle, aussi molle et inutile qu'un vieux chewing gum. Sans goût. Mes muscles étaient tout endoloris, ainsi, lorsque je voulu m'asseoir, je retombais lamentablement contre l'oreiller sur lequel j'étais, quelques secondes auparavant allongée.

- Hey !

Ma sœur. Enfin, je crois.

- Je suis…où est ce que je…

- Chuuut ! Rendors toi. Tu as fait une attaque de panique.

- Une quoi ?

- Repose toi.

Et me rendormais.

- Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle n'est pas bien avec mes parents, je suis persuadée que se sont les traitements de mon père qui ont causé ça.

- Quel genre de traitement ?

- Je suis pas certaine, mais…elle à souvent des bleu et…écoute, mon père ne l'a jamais vraiment portée dans son cœur, voilà.

L'homme qui accompagnait la voix de ma sœur, sembla moins calme. Légèrement remonté je dirais.

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour que ça change ?

- Je ne sais pas et tu m'aiderais si tu cherchais un temps soit peu avec moi. Drago ?

Le dit Drago serra les point dans le fin fond de ses poches, jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la chair de sa paume.

- Hein ? Pardon, je réfléchissais…

Alex posa une main suppliante sur l'épaule de son mari, le caressant tendrement au passage.

- Fais au moins semblant de t'inquiéter pour elle. Je sais que tu ne l'a connais pas beaucoup mais elle compte pour moi. Elle est tout ce que j'ai et tout ce que je défendrais. Je donnerais ma vie s'il…

- Alex…

- Il est hors de question qu'elle retourne là bas !

- Je suis d'accord ! Et tu va faire quoi ? Lui louer un appartement ?

- La prendre à la maison.

Malfoy fut pris par surprise, si bien que le verre qu'il tenait lui échappa. Un grand fracas retentit jusque dans la pièce où je me trouvais, encore somnolente.

- ICI ?????

- Avec nous, oui.

Il vira pâle. Enfin, presque transparent, dans son cas.

- Mais !

- Nous n'avons pas encore d'enfants mais possédons 5 chambres. Elle ne prendra pas de place je te le promet !

- Mais euh…

- Je t'en prie Drago, tu es mon mari, et c'est ma sœur…

Il lui fallu quelques très, très longues minutes, pour répondre :

- Bon d'accord. Hermione emménage avec nous.


	6. Les joies de la coloc'

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou, un bref, chapitre, histoire de mettre les tensions à plat....vu qu'il va y en avoir pas mal ! Merci pour les reviews comme toujours !!!!

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**Azaazeal**_

Ma Frangine

**Chapitre 6. Les joies de la coloc'**

La hype, en matière de fête, se fait dans le secret des plus chics appartements que nous offre la capitale bourge Londonienne. Out les boîtes de nuits, Out les soirées « sauvages » dans un sous sol crasseux là où crack et alcool se confondent dans des cocktails gluants et explosifs. Quand la jeunesse n'à plus rien à perdre.

Naaan, si vous êtes pro défonce mais que vous vous refusez le statut de toxico ou d'enfant à « problèmes », par pur orgueil ou par déni, c'est dans ses soirées qu'il faut être. Parce que là bas, c'est In de s'en foutre plein le nez avec la carte bleu de papa. Les petits joueurs, les « novices », commencent toujours par avaler le cachet palot d'un pote, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils ingèrent, seulement pour savoir ce que ça fait de planer. Pitoyable hein. Mais pas autant que les gens comme moi. Les habitués je dirais, ceux qu'un rail fait à peine décoller un orteil du sol.

Et oui, réveillez vous, on ne trouve pas les drogués que dans les recoins crado du métro ou dans les squat pourri qui renâclent le vomi et la mort. Les drogués ne sont pas tous des dingos pros de la pierce et du tatouage néo gothique.

La drogue, c'est in, cool, ça vous rend fascinant.

C'est vrai quoi, soyons, honnêtes, c'est ainsi que tout le monde nous aime ! C'est plutôt sympa, un perso façon grand raté de l'existence, complètement à côté de la plaque, qui se défonce à la cocaïne. De suite, on se sent bien dans nos existences. On s'essais aux actes pseudos héroïques, remplis de bonne volontés, en poussant ses connaissances sur la pente raide à aller « consulter ». On est fiers de nous, on se sent utile.

Félicitation, vos parents vous on bien élevés. C'est franchement sympa de votre part. Merci.

A partir de là, je sais ce que vous allez dire :

_« C'est de la faute des parents ! » « La pauvre fille, tout le temps seule » « méprisée par son père »_ blah, blah, blaaahhh….

Sérieux, vous en avez pas marre de toujours vous sentir obligés de jouer les psys avec tout le monde ?? Lorsque vous êtes incapable de gérer vos petits ennuis tout seuls ?

Bref, restons en là.

La lourde porte, qui, je l'espérais, serait de mon côté, grinça bruyamment faisant sursauter la maisonnée.

- Merde !

Une lumière s'alluma.

- Hermione ????? Hermione c'est toi ?????

- …

Alex, dans son beau peignoir en satin, s'empressa de me servir ses discours de frangine protectrice, dans un grand remake d'effroi maternel.

- Hermione il est 4 h du matin !

- Ah, Dsl,…je…j'ai pas vu l'heure…

Rien à foutre.

- Je me suis faite un sang d'ancre, bon sang Hermy mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend !

- Hey, le deal c'était que je m'installe ici, pas que j'y crèche H24.

- Je…excuse moi. C'était bien ta soirée ?

- …euh…ouais. Ouais, ouais, c'était cool. Ecoute, je suis fatiguée là...

Défoncée, serait le terme exact, mais, au point où nous en sommes, ne nous arrêtons plus aux détails du vocabulaire.

J'allais me coucher. Elle aussi.

Au petit matin, alors que je comatais encore, ma sœur engagea avec son cher et tendre mari, une discussion à mon sujet, qu'il m'apparaît important de vous montrer.

- Drago ?

Le blond leva la tête, jusqu'alors plongée dans une pile de papiers administratifs.

- Oui.

- Je…je voudrais te parler de ma sœur.

- Elle ne se plaît pas ici ?

- C'est pas ça, en fait, je n'en sais rien. Rien du tout.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle, elle ne me parle pas.

- Elle ne parle à personne.

- Justement. Ca m'inquiète. Elle se cloître dans sa chambre à longueur journée et lorsque vient la nuit, elle disparaît de l'appartement sans prévenir qui que se soit. Hier elle est revenue complètement déphasée à plus de 4 h du matin ! Je peux pas la laisser continuer ainsi.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Je suis aussi âgé qu'elle. A mon point de vue ça paraît parfaitement normal. Si elle à pas envi de parler ne lui force pas la main. C'est une fille, si quelque chose la dérange elle finira forcément par nous le faire savoir.

- Mouais…

Alors qu'il allait se replonger dans sa paperasse, perspective qui le gonflait déjà, Drago sentit peser sur lui un regard pour le moins insistant.

- QUOI !

- J'ai une idée !

-Aussi brillante que l'autre ?

- … .

- Désolé, je t'écoute.

- Tu dis toi-même que vous avez le même âge…

- Et ?

- …Je suis sa sœur, et, elle ne m'a jamais ou presque parler de quoi que se soit, ce qu'il lui faut ce n'est peut être pas la présence d'un membre de sa famille, mais de celle d'un jeune de son âge. Et ça vous permettra de faire connaissance !

Malfoy réagit en recrachant le contenu de sa tasse de café, sur la nappe :

- Attend, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que je me rapproche de ta sœur ?

- Pour voir ce qui ne va pas chez elle, et puis, j'aimerais tellement que ça marche entre vous. Nous serions si bien, si elle et toi étiez aussi complices que nous le sommes.

- Bah voyons…

- Alllezzzzzz !

- Ai-je le choix ?

Alex, aussi frétillante qu'une truite juste pêchée :

- Non !!!!

- Génial…

- Allez, un sourire !

Et, dans un grand élan faux cul, il décrocha à sa femme une étrange grimace. Si bien qu'on eu presque entendu ses dents grincer les unes contre les autres à l'autre bout de la maison.

C'est 3 heures plus tard que je me levais, déambulant en petite, très petite, tenue dans les longs couloirs de l'appartement que je croyais vide. Comme il l'était chaque jours de la semaine à cette heure ci. Quand.

- Je peux t'aider ?

Sursautant :

- Hein ! Quoi, que…

Un rire grave s'éleva dans la pièce. C'était la première fois depuis mon installation que j'adressais la parole à mon interlocuteur :

- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Ta tête est trop tordante, navré.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici. Ta nouvelle condition d'homme de la maison n'exige pas que tu soit dans un bureau aussi austère que glacial à cette heure de la journée ?

Alors que Drago allait répliquer, une voix plus nasillarde le coupa :

- Hermiiiione !

Sur le même ton :

- Aleeex !

Elle m'écrasa contre sa robe à petits carreaux. Son parfum sentait délicieusement bon. Elle se dirigea vers un petit guéridon, attrapa ses clefs, son manteau et son sac, en me lançant un plein sourire Colgate.

- Et, tu va où ?

- J'ai tout un tas de rendez vous aujourd'hui, maiiiis…Drago, lui, n'a rien à faire !

Il répliqua :

- Quoi ?! Mais…

Ma sœur lui lança un regard en biais.

- Ouais c'est vrai, je suis libre comme l'air.

Je me tournais à nouveau vers ma frangine, à présent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je vous laisse tout les deux aujourd'hui, comme ça vous pourrez faire connaissance ! Je suis certaine que vous allez bien vous entendre si vous faite un tout petit effort, surtout toi Hermy ! Il faut vraiment que ça marche entres nous. Allez, Bisou ! A se soir mon aaamouuuur ! Je t'aime !

Au loin, un vague :

- Ouais, ouais ! Moi aussi.

Et elle disparu. Il y eu, comme un grand silence. Ce genre de silence mal à l'aise où même le tic tac le plus insignifiant du monde vous assourdit. Je fus presque capable d'entendre les plantes vertes pousser. Je dois dire, jusque dans ma tête c'était le blanc.

Je serais bien incapable de vous dire, ce que j'ai pu penser, imaginer, jusqu'aux odeurs que j'ai pu respirer après cette nouvelle.

Moi, Drago. Seuls.

Vive, après quelques secondes de bug informatique, j'engageais une fuite latérale vers ma chambre, mais il fut plus rapide. Le bruit de ses pas, s'élevèrent dans tout l'appartement. J'étais prise en filature, comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Je prenais des sorties de secours improbables qu'il continuait d'être à ma suite. Pour finir par me rattraper.

- Hermione attend !

Il attrapa mon bras, comme on attrape un parapluie au vol. Me faisant basculer. Je me rattrapais sur ses pectoraux. Et le rejetais.

- Me touche pas !

- J'ai rien fait.

Alertée par le boucan de notre course poursuite, la femme de ménage entra dans le couloir, et devisagea son patron.

- Un problème monsieur ?

- Non Roberta, ce n'est rien. Retournez à vos poussières !

- Bien monsieur.

En nous lançant un regard condescendant.

Puis, ce fut à nouveau le silence.

- Hermione je…

- On va faire ça simple, Okay ? Je ne connais personne dont la perversion égale la tienne, alors, soyons adultes et dit moi qui à mis dans la tête à ma sœur cette idée profondément stupide.

- C'est elle. Je te jure que c'est elle.

- Bien que j'ai beaucoup de mal à envisager sérieusement cette hypothèse, faisons comme ci j'étais crédule. Mais ne crois pas que je vais être coopérative.

- Me prend pas pour un con Granger, je sais que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, comme à Poudlard.

- Tiens donc, c'est nouveau ça.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'appelles Granger. Woaaa, tu sais que chez les Moldus on appelle ça de la régression. Je suis presque pressée d'en arriver au chapitre des insultes désuètes !

- Le prend pas comme ça.

- Je prend les choses comme je le veux.

- Ouais. Mal.

- ….

Alors que je tentais, vainement de parcourir le peu de mètre qui me séparait de mon antre, un corps me boucha le passage.

- Laisse moi passer.

- Non.

- Joue pas à ça Malfoy, laisse moi passer !

- Nan mais tu t'entend !

- Quoi !

- Ecoute toi parler Hermione. Pourquoi es tu tellement agressive ?

- Pour le fun ! Tu devrais essayer.

Sa main qu'il approcha de sa bouche, écrasa mon poignet.

- Si tu ne voulais pas venir vivre ici, tu aurais pu dire non.

- Si tu ne voulais pas que je vienne ici, tu aurais pu dire non par toi-même. A ce que je sache, tes opinions, tu à toujours aimé les étaler au grand jour.

- Je te pensais vraiment au dessus de ce genre de remarques.

- Bouuhhh que c'est triste. Tu me lâches maintenant ?

Il libera mon bras.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu me rejettes comme ça ?

Alors que j'atteignais la porte. La raison aurait voulu que je ferme ma gueule, que j'entre rageusement dans ma chambre et que je lui claque la porte au nez. Mais mon cœur, qui avait tant souffert, me rappelant au passage que je n'étais qu'un être humain, aussi fragile que tout les autres, me fit reculer.

Je crois qu'il y a des moments, dans votre existence, où vous avez besoin d'hurler sur quelqu'un. Et mon quelqu'un, ce fut lui.

- Pourquoi je… - tic nerveux- Nan mais là c'est toi qui est trop fort Drago ! J'y crois pas ! Quel culot tu as !

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Tu vois pas...Ahh…Parfais, alors laisse moi imager. Puisque la vie nous offre le malheur de devoir nous supporter à nouveau dans une même pièce.

Je réfléchissais. Mimait, la réflexion plutôt. Parce que dans ma tête, les idées, les insultes, les coups, les hurlements s'embrouillaient dans une sorte de tourbillon. Gonflant à mesure que les secondes passaient.

- Je sais même pas par où commencer tellement ta simple vue me donne envie de vomir !

Faux.

- Je…

- Non. Stop ! Tu voulais savoir, maintenant tu m'écoutes. Tu m'as brisée Drago. Tu sais ce que c'est ça, être brisé ??? Hein. Tu à idée du mal que tu à pu me faire ? Tu imagine seulement toutes les horreurs par lesquelles je suis passée par amour pour toi ???? Imagine tu ce qu'on m'a fait, à cause de toi ? _– je regardais celui que j'avais tant aimé, dans le blanc de l'œil, histoire d'y voir quelque chose, que je ne vis pas, évidemment -_ Je croyais vraiment que tu m'avais tout fait voir en 7 ans d'enfer scolaire, mais j'avoue avoir être encore dépassée par tant de vice.

- Hermione, je…

- Non, tu rien. Comme toujours Drago, tu rien. Jamais dans toute ta misérable existence tu n'a été capable de faire quoi que se soit. Tu n'avais pas les couilles à Poudlard pour t'opposer à Voldemort. Tu n'as pas eu les couilles, à ton propre mariage, de dire non à ton père !

- Alors c'est ça ! – il marqua un temps - Parce que tu crois que je suis heureux ? Que ça m'amuse d'être marié à une godiche que je n'aime pas ! C'est tellement facile pour toi de me jeter mes torts à la figure, mais a tu seulement idée du pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là.

- La godiche c'est ma sœur et en fait, de tes déboires j'en ai franchement rien à foutre.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes à peine, pour me couper la chique.

- Comme toujours Granger. Tu n'en à rien à foutre des autres.

M'imitant grossièrement :

- « Regardez moi, Hermione la paumée ! Moi qui suis tellement imbibée de rancoeur envers le monde entier à longueur de journée que je passe à côté de ce qui est essentiel. Je me complais tellement dans ma merde, que je ne vois pas que les autres aussi, se sacrifient ! »

Comme de coutume, le silence s'installa. Puis :

- Alors c'est ce que tu penses de moi Drago ?

- Oui.

- ….

- Donne moi seulement un argument qui me ferais changer d'avis.

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Je crois donc que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

- Je crois aussi.

- Bien !

- Bien.

Il me tourna le dos. Je claquais bruyemment la porte derrière moi. La colocation s'annonçait merveilleuse...


	7. Juste un

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou, tout pitit chapitre, histoire d'avancer un brin avant les partiels. Et comme j'aime bien frustrer mon auditoire, comme toujours tout sera dans le supplice moral..Merci pour les reviews.

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**Azaazeal**_

Ma Frangine

**Chapitre 7. Juste un.**

Un jour, quelqu'un à dit que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Cette personne n'à manifestement jamais du avoir recourt à ce genre de déviance, pour dire pareille connerie.

La vengeance se bouffe tiède.

Pile entre la rage des premiers instants suivant l'humiliation et cet instant fatidique ou votre bonne conscience se charge de vous faire relativiser chacune des phrases qui ont étés échangés, vous poussant au pardon. Cet instant bref où vous vous découvrez une perversion qui jusqu'alors était latente, bien sage au fin fond de vos tripes. Celle qui fiche la frousse même à vous.

Soyons honnêtes, nous sommes humains. La vengeance, la perfidie, le sadisme fait tout autant partit de nous que tout le reste. Personne n'est parfait, personne n'est tout beau, tout propre. Nous avons tous nos démons frustrés qui sommeillent et qui n'attendent qu'un tout petit rayon de lumière ne les atteignent, pour éclater au grand jour.

En cela, nous sommes tous un peu des garces.

Certains, seulement plus que d'autres.

De Malfoy, je connaissais tout. Absolument tout. Je savais sur le bout de mes dix doigts ce qui lui plaisait, ce qui l'enrageait, ce qui lui faisait mal. Vraiment mal.

Ce n'est pas un personnage bien complexe. Secret parfois, mais jamais plus qu'un autre. C'est un homme. Il nous échappe. Nous pensons, parce que nous sommes des nanas et que les nanas se pensent êtres perspicaces, qu'il suffit de taper pile ou ça casse une fois, pour qu'une brèche se crée et qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'a appuyer assez fort, pour que tout se brise.

Faux !

Un homme ne va pas aussi loin.

- Ils se detestent. Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

- Ma pauvre…

Alex, comme la parfaite femme au foyer qu'elle se tuait à être, était en permanence entourée d'une brochette de poupée Barbie. De belles nunuches qui savent aujourd'hui faire ce que plus aucunes d'entres nous ne serait capable d'exercer, sauf sous la menace. Ses amies sont aussi parfaites qu'elles en tout point. Et n'aspirent à rien d'autre que de satisfaire leurs maris, finir en couverture de « _Maison & Jardin_ » pour la qualité de leur habitat, et donner leurs ovules qu'elles estiment de précieux, afin que leur union soit fluctuante.

Bref, de charmantes pimbêches bac + 10, bonne qu'à changer des couches et sourire en société, qui se retrouvent quotidiennement autour du brunch, ou pour prendre le thé. Conversant des heures durant sur la qualité de leurs rideaux, de l'avancement des travaux de la maison de campagne, sur les derniers pari hippiques.

Il y en a que ça passionne…

Ainsi, lady Elizabeth « Lisa » Panters Burry, les comtesse Johanna « Jo » Mc Avoy et Cornelia Duke Johnson, n'avaient jamais rien d'autres à fiche dans leur existence, que d'empoisonner l'esprit de ma si pure et naïve frangine.

- …En même temps, la prendre chez vous. Alors que votre foyer se construit à peine !

- Peu être aurait tu fait preuve de plus d'intelligence en envoyant ta sœur dans un pensionnat.

- Maison de correction, surtout ! Pensez vous seulement quelques secondes qu'une quelconque institution un temps soit peu correcte accepterais un phénomène comme Hermione Granger ? Ce n'est pas un cas, c'est une désespérance. Comme tu es bonne Alexandra, de l'héberger à tes frais.

- Nous devrions toutes prendre exemple sur toi.

- Oui…

- Tu est notre modèle à toutes.

A vomir.

- Je vous remercie les filles. A vrai dire je ne sais que faire…Elle aurait tellement besoin d'être entourée.

- Par ton mari ? J'en doute !

- C'est une chance pour toi qu'ils ne s'entendent pas.

Alex intervint :

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Ta sœur est si sournoise, qu'elle aurait été capable de le séduire, et de venir te le prendre directement dans tes bras. Ce serait bien son genre !

- Parfaitement. Ton mari est si gentil – _j'oubliais de vous dire, Drago à toujours su faire impression auprès de la gente féminine, mais cela, ai-je seulement besoin de le préciser._

- Vous croyez que je devrais me méfier de mon mari ?

- De ton mari non, ta sœur par contre…

Si aucunes ne rajouta mot, toutes approuvèrent dans un léger signe de la tête, avant de plonger leur épaisses langues de pute dans leurs tasses brûlantes.

- Nous te demandons seulement, de ne pas les laisser trop souvent seuls.

- Et de ne pas chercher à ce qu'ils soient proches.

- Veille quand même sur Hermione, sait on jamais.

- Ca me fait penser que….

C'est ainsi que durant près de 2 heures, chacune leurs tours, elles racontèrent en détails les fantasmes qu'elles s'imaginaient sur moi. Ce qu'elles avaient entendues au détour d'un couloir, comme ce qui se disait dans la bonne société. Poussant Alex, si crédule, à douter de mon honnêteté.

- Hermione ?

- …

- Hermione ?

- ….

- HERMIONE !

- ….

- GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAANGGERRR !

- …

D'un pas rageur, Malfoy se posta devant ma chambre.

- TU NE PEUX PAS REPONDRE QUAND ON TE PARLE !

Ma porte s'ouvrit. Il enchaîna.

- MAIS BORDEL TU FOU QU…Vous êtes qui vous ?

- Sergeï et toi ?

- La dernière personne que vous verrez vivant si vous ne quittez pas cet appartement dans les cinq prochaines secondes.

- Mes vêtements…

- …vont finir au feu.

- Mais.

- UN…

- Vous êtes…

- DEUX…

- Si vous croyez que vous m'faites…

- TROIS…

- Je m'en fou je bougerais pas tant qu'Hermy ne sera pas réveillée…

Mais alors qu'il aurait du rester tout aussi stoïque qu'il l'avait été depuis le début de cet échange, Drago empoigna le dit Sergei et le traîna par sa longue chevelure de jais tout le long des multiples couloir, son corps ballant cognant contre les virages, s'agrippant aux tapis, jusque dehors.

- Vous en avez de la chance, que je ne sois pas arrivé à 5.

Et il claqua la porte.

- Je ne te connaissais pas si jaloux.

Arrivée en silence jusque lui et fière d'avoir fait mouche aussi facilement, je m'adossais contre une porte, croisant mes longues et maigres jambes.

- Ca te ferait tellement plaisir.

Je riais. Je savais que j'avais réussi. Même s'il ne l'admettrait pas. Ses joues écarlates parlaient pour lui.

- Le jour où moi, je serais jaloux de cette moitié d'homme a peine pubert, encore acnéique, je crois qu'il ne me restera plus que l'option suicide pour sauver mon honneur.

- Bah voyons.

- C'est quoi ton petit jeu ? Oh attend, laisse moi deviner. Trop simple.

Il s'approcha de moi.

- Si tu penses vraiment qu'il suffit que tu t'envoies en l'air avec tout ce que tu peux trouver de pouilleux sur les trottoirs pour que ça me fasse quelque chose, tu te fourres le doigt…

- …dans l'œil ?

- C'était pas la cavité humide à laquelle je pensais…

Nous étions tellement proches, son parfum s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. N'étant pas complètement fourvoyée et sachant que ce jeu ne me mènerait jamais là où j'espérais être pour y avoir tant joué, j'optais pour la franchise. De temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'on arrive pas à s'entendre toi et moi ?

Il répondit.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- C'était plutôt bien, nos cochonneries.

- Les seules dont je puisse me rappeler sans avoir envi de vomir.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne fait que se disputer. On pourrait tellement mieux s'entendre Drago.

- C'est toi qui agis comme une ado.

- Si je l'ai fais c'est que j'ai eu mes raisons !

- Donne les moi. Tout n'est pas trop tard.

Ses mains agrippèrent les miennes. L'espace d'une seconde, je cru comprendre qu'il était prêt à entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire. Si dur ce fut pour ma sœur.

Ma sœur.

Sa femme.

Il attendait, comme on attendrait l'absolution. Il était là, devant moi. Calme. Je n'avais plus qu'à tout expliquer avec mon cœur, que j'ai longtemps cru mort. Je n'avais qu'à ouvrir la bouche, et a laissé tout ce qu'il y avait en moi sortir. Il m'écouterait, j'en étais certaine. Je savais que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

- Hermione, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

- …

C'était là, sur le bout de mes lèvres. C'était si simple. Si facile. J'étais à ça. Juste ça.

- Dit le.

- Je…

- Dit le.

_- Drago ? Hermione ? Y a quelqu'un ? Je suis rentrée !_

Il me lâcha. Tout espoir me quitta quand je le vis s'approcher d'Alex, la prendre dans ses bras. Comme le bon mari qu'il était se devait d'accueillir son épouse. Son épouse, ma sœur. Cette autre partie de moi.

Alexandra c'était celle qui m'avait élevée. Celle qui passait des nuits blanches à essuyer mon vomi quand j'étais malade ou trop cuite pour le faire. Celle qui cachait mes bleus, quand j'avais la bonne idée de me battre à l'école primaire. Celle qui a toujours penser à moi avant de penser à elle-même. Celle qui avait toujours fait mur entre la main de mon père et ma joue.

Ma grande sœur. Ma jumelle en mieux, ma meilleure amie.

Quel monstre je serais si je lui infligeais pareille souffrance.

Alors que le blond se dirigeait vers un petit salon histoire de poser les nombreux achats d'Alex dans un endroit plus approprié au déballage, ma sœur me prit par le bras, pour m'entraîner dans sa propre chambre.

- Tout va bien ?

Je la sentais nerveuse.

- Euh. Ouais.

- Bien.

- Tu te plais ici ?

- Ouais, c'est…c'est sympa.

Elle sourit, enfin, son visage se crispa.

- Et Drago ?

- Quoi Drago ?

- Vous…vous avez parlé ? Un peu…

- Vite fait.

Alex entortillait ses doigts autour de son foulard Hermes.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ecoute Hermione, je suis ta sœur, tu peux tout me dire !

- Je sais.

- Il y a, des rumeurs.

- Depuis quand tu fais attention à ce que les gens peuvent dire.

- Depuis que celles-ci concernent mon mari, et ma sœur.

- Pardon ?

MERDE !

- Il y a des gens, qui disent que…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Y a rien avec ton mari.

- Je sais bien, je te fais tellement confiance.

- Je vois ça.

- Tu me promets, que tu ne tenteras rien ?

- Alex !

- S'il te plaît, promet moi. Même si c'est complètement stupide.

- Franchement idiot même.

- Hermy, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te croirais.

Je réfléchissais.

- Hermione ?

Je la regardais, tellement jolie dans sa robe. Ses longues boucles encadrant son visage poupin. Derrière moi, je sentis une présence. Je savais que c'était celle de Drago. Il nous avait rejoins. Je savais qu'il attendait ma réponse, comme Alex attendait la sienne. Quoi que je réponde à l'un, l'autre souffrirait. Balle au centre.

C'était moi, ou elle.

Alex raconta brièvement à son mari l'objet des médisances, il eu un rire mauvais, mais joua le jeu et attendit que je dise à ma sœur ce qu'elle voulait entendre, en priant probablement pour que je ne le dise pas.

- Je te promets Alex, que jamais il ne se passera quoi que se soit entre moi et Drago. Jamais. Rien.

Il quitta la pièce. On ne le revit pas de la soirée.


	8. Joyeux anniversaire Alex !

**Note de l'auteur: **Oui bon...j'ai plus d'inspiration pour ma fic, que pour mes mémoires et autres partiels...Alors euh...

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**Azaazeal**_

Ma Frangine

**Chapitre 8.****Joyeux anniversaire Alex !**

9 mois. C'est le temps que prend une grossesse. 9 mois pour voir venir, pour préparer, pour apprendre à aimer. 9 mois c'est aussi le temps que dure une année universitaire. 9 mois d'un bourrage de crâne intense, d'examens barbares, de doutes perpétuels, et de déceptions. 9 mois, c'est également le temps qu'à choisit un très grand serveur informatique, pour conserver les données que nous avons le malheur de laisser sur la toile.

9 mois, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour arriver là où je suis maintenant. Voilà à présent 9 longs mois que je vis avec ma frangine, et son mari.

Si cette date ne comporte aucunes significations particulière pour moi, elle en à pour ma sœur. Aujourd'hui se sont ses 1 ans de mariage.

1 an.

Si je devrais y être complètement indifférente, puisque ça ne me concerne pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de maudire ce jour autant que je me maudis d'avoir la bêtise de taire les sentiments qui me rongent. L'indifférence est milles fois plus douloureuse pour celle qui la feinte, que pour celui qui l'a subit. Si quelqu'un en a seulement douté, je vous assure qu'il ne peut en être autrement, à moins de ne jamais avoir aimé, comme j'ai pu aimer Drago.

Je feinte, du réveil au coucher, et jusque dans mon sommeil, l'absence d'une quelconque relation qui en réalité me pourrit l'existence. Qui m'étouffe. M'empoisonne. On peut dire que dans le genre masochiste, j'ai tapé fort. Très, très fort. Je me regarderais 9 mois en arrière, je m'insulterais d'avoir pu être si con.

Drago ne m'adresse plus la parole. Si, au départ, j'ai eu la naïveté de croire que c'était pour jouer le plus grand rôle de sa vie, j'avais vite compris, que s'il me faisait la gueule, c'était pour de vrai. Et qu'il était loin de me pardonner un jour les 3 mots qui ont mis un terme à tous ses fantasmes comme aux miens. Lorsque je passe à côté de lui, il tourne le dos. Lorsque je lui parle, parce qu'il faut bien que je lui parle, c'est tout juste s'il me répond, non sans quelques acerbes remarques, toujours plus blessantes et cruelles. Comme s'il avait à nouveau 15 ans. Comme s'il me haïssait autant que nous nous sommes haïs, à une époque. Tant qu'il le peut, il reste enfermé dans son bureau, ne regarde que sa femme, ne parle qu'à sa femme, ne respire qu'auprès de sa femme. Ne vit plus que pour sa femme.

Et moi je regarde.

C'est ma faute après tout. C'est moi qui en ai décidé ainsi. Je le sais. Comme s'il ne vous arrivait jamais à vous, de faire des erreurs. Les gens ne prennent de réelle valeur que lorsqu'ils ne sont plus là pour combler le vide qu'ils nous laissent, une fois qu'ils sont partit. C'est con, de devoir prendre conscience de ce qui nous convient, qu'une fois qu'on l'à perdu. Mais comment savoir, lorsque vous avez tout, que vous risquez de tout perdre ? Avoir conscience d'un fait, n'empêche pas la surprise et la brutalité de la rupture.

Quand vous êtes gosses, votre père vous préviens toujours lorsqu'il va vous en coller une. Vous êtes au courant. Mais cela n'empêche pourtant pas la claque de vous faire mal.

Au moins, Alex, elle, elle est heureuse.

Dans le fond, je me suis torturé les neurones à me persuader qu'ils seraient bien mieux tout les deux. Que sa nouvelle vie conviendrait mieux à Drago, que celle qui l'attendait si jamais il me suivait. Qu'ils étaient bien mieux ensembles, sans moi. J'ai tellement fini par me convaincre que j'ai cru à un moment, avoir fait le deuil. Mais tu penses !

1 an, Vlan, dans la gueule !

Ca fait mal.

Quand je regardais ma vie, je constatais avec tristesse, que c'était comme si, Drago était mort. Emportant avec lui tout mes espoirs le concernant. Comme s'il s'était envolé loin, alors qu'il dormait dans la chambre à côté de la mienne. Je sais maintenant que l'attendre c'était s'automutiler. Mon cœur était une sorte de plaie béante, qui à peine se cicatrise t'elle qu'elle se rouvre, histoire de vous rappeler que vous n'êtes qu'un sombre crétin. C'était comme un gyrophare qui vous rabache :

« Tu l'a perdu ! Tu l'a perdu ! Tu l'a perdu ! Regarde et souffre ! »

Un disque pourrit, qui tournait en boucle.

J'aurais tellement aimé que Drago s'intéresse à nouveau à moi, comme il le faisait avant. Qu'il voit que j'ai enfin coupé mes cheveux. D'être fier que j'y survive. Qu'il me félicite de n'avoir pas touché une bouteille depuis, je ne sais même plus quand. Qu'il prenne le temps de s'inquiéter pour moi, lorsque la grippe ma clouée au lit. Qu'il se moque de moi lorsque je n'ai pas remarqué que mon top était transparent, alors que je ne portais pas de soutien gorge, lors d'une soirée mondaine.

Qu'il m'entende.

Mais rien.

_- « …Non Cornélia, j'ai dit 17h pour le traiteur…naaaann ! Pas à côté de l'orchestre !….LE FLEURISTE ! J'ai oublié le fleuriste !...Cornélia !...Oui, 200, 200 invités ça fait tout pile, c'est plus chic…NAN ! Du blanc, j'ai dit du blanc…demande à Jo pour ça….écoute, je te rappelle ! »_

BIP BIP BIP

La tornade Alex avait encore frappé. Le « _Landmark_ » London Hôtel. Un discret groupe de jazz, la musique préférée de Drago. 200 invitations pré envoyées depuis au moins 6 mois. Une organisation quasi militaire. Une flopé de paparazzo sur le qui vive, jusqu'à aller crécher sous les fenêtres de l'immense salle de banquet mordorée de l'hôtel 5 étoiles. Je crois même qu'il ont du repousser l'ouverture de la prochaine saison de football, pour que la soirée soit parfaite, comprenant notamment tout le gratin, financier comme médiatique.

La réception de l'année.

- Ma robe ! Où est ma robe ! Rahh et Drago qui trouve le moyen d'aller bosser ! Faut il être niais pour travailler un jour pareil !

La mal nommée Madame Malfoy, parcourait en long, en large et en travers, la bonne vingtaine de couloirs de son appartement. Si ce n'était pour sa Azzedine Alaïa, c'était pour une broche, une chaussure, un carton, et je ne sais quoi encore. Elle se préparait à cet évènement depuis si longtemps, que je doute que son mariage fut si bien organisé à l'époque.

Elle avait carte blanche, et, comme toute fille de la Haute, je crois qu'elle avait visé un brin dans l'exagération. Un meeting de l'ONU aurait l'allure de la réunion bi mensuelle d'une petite usine un hard discount postée sur un bout d'autoroute. Au fin fond de je sais pas où.

Je m'attendais presque à l'apparition de la Reine Mère lors de la valse d'ouverture.

En fait, il fallait juste être mort, ou sur le point de, pour avoir l'audace de ne pas se présenter à cette soirée anniversaire. C'est vous dire.

- ….tant pis Roberta mettez là où vous le pourrez…Hermione ?

- …

J'apparaissais devant elle.

- …HERMIONE ! dit moi que ce n'est pas un pyjama ce que je vois là.

- Euh…

Ce truc prune avec des petits cœurs ? Naaannnn.

- …elle cherche ma mort ! ROBERTAAAAAA ! Un verre d'eau, de l'air ! Faut que j'me ventile…ahômmmmm….

Après un cirque qui dura près de dix bonnes minutes, durant lequel Alex était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie, Roberta, la bonne, de rire, tout redevint calme.

- Hermione, tu comptes quand même t'habiller hein ?

- En fait…

- Ta robe est dans ta salle d'eau, s'il te plaît dépêche toi nous allons êtres en retard.

- Bah tu vois, je crois que…

- …Et va prendre le costume de Drago, cet idiot l'a oublié en partant ce matin, tu sera mignonne.

- Alex, je…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ! Allez ! Hop hop hop !

- Mais !

- File !

Tout en faisant pression sur mes fragiles omoplates, pour que je disparaisse de son champ de vision au plus vite.

A la hâte, j'enfilais la merveille que ma sœur avait commandée chez Lanvin pour moi. Une robe en mousseline noir, brodée ici et là, sur la longueur, de sequin argentés, scintillant sous la moindre source de lumière. Elle était d'un genre que je ne porte jamais. Trop « tapis rouge » à mes yeux.

Néanmoins, j'enfermais aisément ma poitrine dans cette robe bustier, qui me sembla, à moi, la nana qui ne sait pas différencier deux magasines de mode, comme faite sur mesure. A même d'embrasser chacune des courbes de mon corps, retombant dans une traîne majestueuse et brillante.

Roberta releva mes cheveux.

- Vous êtes tellement plus belle que votre sœur mademoiselle. Vous le méritez bien plus qu'elle. Mais c'est une femme gentille.

- Pardon ?

Elle disparue derrière la porte.

- Alex ?

Le silence.

- Alex ?

Je sortais de ma chambre, galérant avec ce que je portais. Si peu de place que marcher relevait des fonctions d'une ballerine. Ma sœur à dû oublier que je n'avais pas dansé depuis l'âge de 6 ans. Et les robes à maman on toujours étés bien plus large que je ne le serais jamais.

- Alex ? Mais merde ! Tu es où ?

Là, dans l'entrée, sur le guéridon, je trouvais un mot.

_**« Tu est trop longue ! Je suis à la salle. Rejoins moi. **__**PS :**__** Presse toi ! Alex »**_

- Génial…

- Roberta ? Roberta je suis rentré. Ma femme à laissé mon cost…

Tellement occupée à maugréer contre ma frangine, je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Et, Oh Miracle ! Drago, puisque c'était lui, m'adressa la parole. La première fois depuis 9 mois. La magie des grands évènements sans doute !

- Où est ta sœur ?

- P…P…partie !

Nulle !

- Ah…Je dois aller m'habiller.

Et il disparu. C'est tout juste s'il m'avait regardée.

- Pfff !

Quelques instants plus tard, et après avoir insulter une bonne douzaines de fois ma robe d'être trop étriquée pour faire un mouvement correcte, je me tournais vers l'entrée du couloir, qui m'amènerait jusqu'à mes escarpins, puis jusque à la salle, quand, je prenais sur le fait Drago, en pleine admiration de ma personne.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Hein ? Moi ? Rien. C'est bien les cheveux…euh…comme ça.

Il entra dans sa chambre.

Mais alors que j'aurais déjà dû être partie, il n'en fut rien. Après une bonne demi heure, entrecoupée d'innombrables appels paniqués de ma grande soeur, je pénétrais là où il était entré.

- Alex veut savoir si on pars ensemble ou…

Avec tout le temps qu'il a mi, enfermé dans sa chambre, je m'attendais à le voir apprêté comme un roi. Renouant sa cravate jusqu'à la perfection, ou bien déjà partit, mais non. Le grand, l'illustre Drago Malfoy, était assis sur son lit, chemise pendante sur les genoux, torse dévoilé. Son pantalon n'avait pas bougé. En fait, il était encore en tenue de 'travail'. Le regarde dans le vide.

- Je…euh…je croyais que…désolé, je sors.

Empoignant la porte.

- Reste.

- Euh…

- S'il te plaît.

- Tu as du mal avec ton costume ?

Il eu un rictus. Bien sur que non.

- Non.

Mal à l'aise, je quittais l'entrée pour m'approcher un peu de lui et allait m'asseoir sur le banc de la coiffeuse à Alex. Un peu à sa droite.

- Comment tu fais Hermione ?

- Comment je fais quoi ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- Comment tu fais pour vivre, quand tu n'en à plus la force ?

- Je me lève le matin, met un pied devant l'autre jusqu'au soir et recommence le lendemain.

- Et ça marche ?

- Pas vraiment.

Il tourna son visage vers moi.

- J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très malin.

- Comme nous tous.

- Non, moi je suis du genre à en tenir une sacrée couche. J'y peux rien, je suis né comme ça.

- Tu peux toujours changer.

- On peut s'améliorer ou s'empirer, mais toi comme moi savons que, quoi qu'on fasse, quoi qu'il puisse nous arriver, nous ne changeons jamais. On se nourrit d'illusions pour se satisfaire, alors qu'au fond, on continue de ramer.

Après un silence, qui fut bref.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago ?

Je me levais, approchais plus encore, et prenais appuis sur son lit, m'accroupissant devant lui. Son regard évita soigneusement le mien.

- Ca fait 1 an aujourd'hui.

- Ah ! Euh…oui.

- 1 an…

- 1 an.

- Wouaw, je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable.

- De ?

- Si je te confis quelque chose, tu me promets de garder le secret, même si c'est moche ?

- Faut que je négocie avec mon avocat.

Je riais. Lui sourit.

- Je n'aime pas Alexandra.

- Tu me l'a déjà dit ça. Méfies toi, tu radotes.

- C'est une fille gentille.

- Et votre mariage était inévitable parce qu'arrangé. Tu n'as pas à te torturer parce que tu n'arrives pas à aimer quelqu'un que tu n'as pas choisi.

- Mais c'est ma femme !

- Et elle t'aime.

- Mais moi non.

Je prenais sa main, la posait contre mon estomac, en signe de compassion. Par chez nous, ce genre d'affaire était très courante. Mais l'argent étant l'argent, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Trop d'investissement de chaque partie pour que la rupture se fasse sans casse. C'est pourquoi, les riches ont inventés les amants, et les maîtresses…enfin, je crois.

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

- Juste ça.

- Je te connais. Allez, crache le morceau, juré je dis rien.

- Ta sœur va nous tuer si on n'arrive pas à l'heure.

En jetant un coup d'œil à une pendule, posée sur la table de chevet.

- On est déjà en retard.

- Merde.

Enfin, son regard croisa le mien.

- J'ai mal Hermy.

- Va voir un médecin !

- Arrête.

Je savais qu'il ne faisait pas de l'humour, c'est tellement pas son genre.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais mal ?

- Ce qui me fait mal ? C'est toi. Le bruit que tu fais quand tu quittes l'appartement. Le son de ta voix. L'éclat de ton rire. Ta peau, que tu offres à d'autres. Ta vie, que tu mènes sans que je n'y trouve ma place.

N'étant pas complètement idiote, je voyais où il voulait en venir. Ce que j'avais fait, persuadée que ça leur serait plus utile à eux qu'à moi, était au centre de ses pensées. Ainsi, je m'en excusais.

- Je suis tellement désolée. J'ai cru bien faire. J'ai eu tort. Maintenant, tu ne crois pas que la situation est assez délicate sans que je ne m'en mêle ?

- Je sais pas.

Après un instant de réflexion.

- Je vais partir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que se sera beaucoup mieux.

- Tu à peu être raison. Je pars avec toi.

- Je t'en prie Drago. Ne sois pas si con ! Tu es tellement plus intelligent que ça. Le romantisme façon fleur bleue ne te ressemble pas.

Il réfléchit un instant. Fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit son téléphone portable. Comme tout humble mortel, il avait bien du s'habituer à la technologie moldu. Histoire de pas paraître trop bizarre en société.

_-« ….Alex ?....c'est moi !...oui, je sais…Hermione est…malade…nan c'est rien… Ecoute, je…je suis désolé, je vais pas pouvoir venir…Je sais….je sais ça aussi….Je suis désolé, le bureau à appelé, c'est la catastrophe, je suis débordé, je vais pas pouvoir être là avant plusieurs heures…moi aussi…mon père aussi ?...je l'appellerais pour voir si elle va mieux, ne t'inquiète pas…à plus tard. »_

Et raccrocha.

- On a deux heures. Plus serait louche.

Je le regardais. Et l'embrassait…


	9. Petits secrets, grosses emmerdes

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou ! Merci pour les reviews, je me demande comment j'arrive encore à pousser le sadisme...Ca devient presque cruel...

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**Azaazeal**_

Ma Frangine

**Chapitre 9. Petits secrets, grosses emmerdes…**

Un jour, quelqu'un a dit, « _dans la vie, tu fais pas toujours ce que tu veux. C''est con, injuste et moche, mais c'est comme ça !_ », Merlin comme ceci est vrai. Si vous saviez seulement le nombre de choses dégeulasses que j'ai pu faire, parce qu'on me l'avait demandé, parce qu'il fallait que je le fasse ou parce que le choix me manquait.

Je suis un être humain, et comme tout être humain, les erreurs, ça me connaît. Ca me connaît même plutôt bien. Sans rire, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, questions emmerdes, j'crois qu'on m'a rajouté des barreaux. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas être à un niveau tellement différent du commun des mortels.

A dire vrai, je crois que je m'en sors presque bien, comparé à d'autres…

- Tu va me faire la tête longtemps ?

- …

- Je t'ai pourtant dit que j'étais désolé.

- Six heures.

- Je…

- Tu m'avais dit deux, j'ai attendu six !

- …

- Tu n'imagines pas la honte que tu m'as mise. Mais bordel, c'était notre anniversaire de mariage, ça ne compte pas pour toi ça ?

- Mais…

- Evidemment que non. Suis-je bête, tu passes déjà si peu de temps avec moi que tes cartons sont encore pleins…

- Alex…

- …

Et le silence, pesant et lourd s'installa à l'arrière de la Rolls familiale. Aussi austère qu'une cathédrale, aussi profond que le néant. D'un sinistre à faire trembler les morts. Je pense qu'on a connu mieux, dans le genre anniv' de mariage. Pas vous ?

Enfin, seulement si admirer le postérieur de Bill Weasley, se débattant bravement avec le vomi qu'il a eu le malheur d'oublier sur la tête de belle maman vous paraît moins glauque.

Quelle rigolade n'empêche.

- Je suis désolé Alex, vraiment mais, franchement, dans le genre « j'adore surprendre les gens que j'aime », toi aussi, tu a fait fort !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Et n'essais pas de te défiler.

- Pardon, mais si tu m'avais mis au courant pour ta grossesse, je serais arrivé à l'heure !

- C'était une surprise !

- Surtout pour moi !

- Je voulais que tu l'apprennes en même temps que tout nos amis, et nos familles. Ca compte pour moi.

- Mon avis aussi ou c'est seulement accessoire ?

- Comment ça ?

- Rien…

Les Malfoy rentraient chez eux, dans leur glacial nid d'amour, sous la pluie battante. Alors que Drago allait jeter en vrac sa veste sur un sofa, Alex s'en allait à ma rencontre, toujours persuadée que j'étais au fin fond de mon lit, agonisante sous la fièvre. Elle ouvrait ma porte et trouvait chambre vide. Mes valises, absentes. Mes effets, disparu. Il ne restait plus rien de moi qu'un vague parfum salé.

- Draaaaaaaaaaaago !

En courant à travers l'appartement.

- Drago ! Il s'est passé quelque chose !

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose…Hermione…

Tout en reprenant son souffle.

- Quoi Hermione ?

Inquiet.

- Elle…elle est partie.

Alors qu'un épais blanc s'insinuait dans la tête de mon amant, la mienne était préoccupée ailleurs. Je cognais à une porte. Une porte que je n'avais pas franchi depuis bientôt deux ans. Une porte que jamais je pensais revoir un jour, tout comme je pensais ne jamais revoir la personne qui m'ouvrit.

- Hermione ?

- Bonjour Ron.

Il m'invitait à entrer. J'entrais.

BIP BIP BIP _**« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Hermione Granger, c'est à vous !»**_Pour enregistrer votre message, parlez après le bip sonore. BIP.

_« Herm' c'est moi…enfin, Drago. T'es où ? S'il te plais répond » … « Hermione ? C'est encore moi, tu es où ? On est inquiets. Je suis inquiet »… « Hermione, bordel mais qu'est ce que tu fou ! Je suis mort d'inquiétude ! Ramène ton cul ! »… « …Si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé, tu sais…enfin…rappelle moi »… « Hermione Jean Granger est attendue par sa famille… »… « HERMIONE SI TU REPOND PAS J'APPELLE LES FLICS ! »… « Alex est allée se coucher, tu peux répondre…Herm' je t'en supplie, décroche… »… « Si tu veux pas me parler Okay, mais pense à ta sœur, elle comprend plus rien là. __Hermione ! »… « Si tu veux jouer à la con, je joue au con aussi…la la laaalalaaa…je peux tenir des heures !...Lalaaalaaala…"_

Mémoire saturée. Vous avez 93 nouveaux messages.

Lorsque j'ouvrais mon téléphone, je les effaçais tous et lui en envoyait un, sur sa boîte vocale.

_« Drago, c'est moi. Il faut qu'on parle. C'est euh…on à un problème, à propos de…je suis allée chez… Ecoute, se serait plus simple qu'on en parle de visu, rejoins moi à l'adresse que je te donne…. »_

Une heure plus tard, il venait au rendez vous. Il était 10h du matin, le temps était incertain. Ca sentait les emmerdes. Pendant que nous nous dirigions vers un restaurant discret que nous avions, à une époque, l'habitude de fréquenter, Alex, elle, rangeait son linge, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

D'un pas calme, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, posa sur le guéridon le tas de chemisier qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ouvrait. Au dehors, un type, moyennement sympathique, se présenta à elle.

- Madame Malfoy ?

- Elle-même. Je peux vous aider ?

- Je pense au contraire, que c'est plutôt moi, qui vais vous rendre un sérieux coup de main…

- Si c'est pour me vendre quelque chose, je vous arrête de suite, ce n'est pas la peine !

- Si par vendre quelque chose, vous entendez, « des informations sur votre mari, du genre de celles qu'il aurait aimé que l'on oubli » alors je crois, madame, que vous me laisserez passer le pas de cette porte.

- Vous êtes qui ? Je peux appeler la sécurité !

- Elle ne pourra strictement rien contre moi.

L'homme, bien plus grand qu'elle, lui sembla particulièrement abject, dès le premier regard. C'était un type qui n'aspirait qu'à la méfiance, il sentait le vice à plein nez quand on arrivait à sentir autre chose qu'une faible odeur de pisse.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Appelez moi D. Juste D.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

- Je le suis.

Alex, angoissée, resta dubitative, sa main fermement aggripée à la porte entre ouverte.

- Vous me voulez quoi ? Que savez vous sur mon mari ?

- C'est Lucius Malfoy qui m'envois, regardez.

L'étranger présenta à ma sœur un courrier, rédigé de la main même du patriarche Malfoy, il portait sa signature et ses armoiries.

- Entrez…

Ils s'installèrent rapidement dans un des salons. D. porta un intérêt certain pour la décoration, notamment quelque uns des Renoir que Drago avait ramené de Paris. Alors que Roberta apportait le thé, comme telle est la maudite coutume Anglaise, Alexandra et D. prirent le temps de se poser sur une banquette.

D. de son vrai nom Dorian Espinosa, une vipère dans son domaine, sortit de sa poche à peine assez grande pour y contenir un post it, l'équivalent d'une bible, de documents en tout genre.

- Comment vous…

- Chaque chose en son temps. Commençons…

* * *

Drago s'était assis en face de moi. Plus de vingt minutes, sans que nous ne nous soyons adressés la parole. Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer, je me doutais qu'il ne savait pas non plus par quel bout me prendre, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

- Alors…euh…tu a quelque chose à me dire nan ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi.

- Ah !

J'attendis qu'un ange passe, mais ce crétin ne vint pas. Alors,

- Je suis allée voir Ron ce matin.

J'avais attiré son attention, il leva vers moi un regard surpris.

- Pourquoi est tu allée là bas ?

- Parce que j'en avais besoin !

- Besoin de quoi ? De chercher à te faire plus de mal que tu ne t'en es déjà fait ? Je te comprends plus là.

- Tu sais pas toi, ce que ça fait, que de se sentir continuellement coupable ? De ne plus se voir dans le miroir que comme un monstre ? Si toi tu n'a pas de remord, moi j'en ai. Ils me pourrissent l'existence, je ne les supporte plus !

- Si tu crois que ça ne me fait rien, tu te trompes mais putain Granger on avait promis ! C'est écrit noir sur blanc, aucuns contacts, jamais !

- Bah voyons, ça paraît tellement facile pour toi. Tu n'as pas de cœur…

* * *

La température descendait gravement dans le luxueux appartement des Malfoy. Alors qu'Alex tortillait nerveusement ses doigts autour de sa cuillère, D. lui foutait sous le nez la paperasse qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

- Mon mari est un sorcier, et alors ? Enfin, je veux dire…peu importe…Vous voulez en venir où ?

- Mais à ce qui m'amène ici madame.

- Je vois pas en quoi me dire que mon époux pratique la magie, puisse être une raison suffisante à vos yeux pour continuer de squatter ma maison.

- En fait, que votre mari soit un sorcier, n'est en soit pas vraiment intéressant, j'en suis un moi-même…

Dorian Espinosa, 33 ans, 2 attaques cardiaques, une épouse volatilisée avec les mômes, détective privé à la solde de mafioso sur la pente descendante, du genre de Malfoy père, ou d'une certaine Rita Skeeter…

- …ce qui, sur l'heure m'apparaît comme vous étant lucratif, est un léger détail qui découlerait de, sa nature profonde.

- Je ne vous suis pas…

- Saviez vous que Drago Malfoy et votre sœur hum…Hermione, avaient fréquentés la même école ?

- C'est impossible…elle…

- Est allée dans un collège très particulier, pour apprendre des choses très…particulières…Je vous assure Madame, ils se connaissent. Ils se connaissent même très très bien, en témoigne ceci.

Il tendit un vieux cliché, qui remontait à nos 11 ans. Merlin, merde…

- Je…

- Mais là n'est pas le plus croustillant !

* * *

Toujours accoudé au comptoir, Drago ruminait des choses que je n'entendais pas, mais que je supposais aisément mauvaises. Puis, calme, il me regarda.

- Comment ca va ?

- Je comprenais qu'il ne parlait pas de moi.

- Bien.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui. Ils m'ont semblés heureux. J'ai une photo…

Alors que je la lui tendais, il la repoussa d'un mouvement brusque, puis tourna la tête vers le barman.

- Je ne veux pas la voir.

- Tant pis.

- Hermione, il faut que je te dise un truc. C'est pas facile, ça tombe vraiment très mal.

- Et c'est ?

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit plus tout les deux.

J'entendais mon cœur, cogner contre mes tympans, je le sentais battre de ma poitrine jusque dans mes pieds. Pas encore…

- Et ça va être quoi, ton excuse cette fois ?

Il marqua un temps avant de me répondre un faible :

- Alex est enceinte, mais je te jure, je n'étais pas au courant…

Si vous pouviez me répondre, j'aurais eu une question à vous poser. Est-ce qu'un cœur, déjà en miette, peut se briser à nouveau ou c'est juste une impression ?

* * *

Roberta en était à son 5eme service, et l'ambiance ne se détendait toujours pas. Le détective avait prouvé, à grand renfort de preuves mal acquises, que Drago et moi avions mentis à ma sœur, et ma sœur, dans sa grande bonté maladive, aurait pu nous le pardonner, si ce foutu cafard ne lui avait pas tendu la corde pour nous pendre.

- J'ai encore, une dernière petite chose à vous dire, et, je crois qu'il est sage que vous restiez assise, surtout dans votre état.

- Au point où nous en sommes. Je vous écoute.

- Voici Alba.

Il tendit à ma frangine, la photo d'une petite fille coiffant une poupée de porcelaine, ses courtes boucles blondes tombant avec grâce sur ses frêles épaules. La gamine devait avoir au bas mot, pas plus de 4 ans.

Alexandra pris en main le cliché, le scruta comme si la fillette allait lui apprendre quelque chose.

- Elle à bientôt 3 ans. Ses parents l'ont abandonnée. Trop jeunes.

Ma sœur, loin d'être idiote, commençait à rassembler toutes les pièces d'un puzzle terrifiant au point de la faire défaillir.

- C'est…

- Leur fille. Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger, c'est écrit noir sur blanc sur l'acte de naissance –qu'il lui tendit- Je sais pas vous, mais je crois qu'une réunion de famille s'impose….


	10. Toucher le fond, creuser encore

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou ! un nouveau chap, écrit dans le mouv' de l'autre. Bon, je concède, je suis méchante avec eux...je crois que je depasse les bornes...mais comment que c'est cro cro bon lol. On arrive (très très) bientôt à la fin, et, je pense m'attaquer à un autre mythe...j'ai bien envie de pourrir l'existence à notre Edward Cullen international...

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_Azaazeal_**

Ma Frangine

**Chapitre 10. Toucher le fond, creuser encore.**

Vous croyez au destin ?

Je veux dire, vous croyez que quelqu'un ou quelque chose là haut ou ailleurs, décide, alors même que vous vous plongez avec délectation dans le liquide amyotique, au fin fond de votre placenta, dans le ventre de votre mère, que quelqu'un se dit « toi, tu sera heureux, ta vie ne sera que bonheur et réjouissance » comme on tirerait à pile ou face. Et que, simplement parce qu'il est de mauvais poil, ce quelqu'un déciderait que vous, ou peu importe qui, ne connaîtra jamais rien d'autre que les larmes, et la désespérance. Vous fermant d'office toute porte qui vous seraient un temps soit peu agréable à regarder. Comment, si est t'il pris avec moi, je me le demande…Parce qu'il à trop donné à Alex, alors je n'avais plus qu'à me contenter de ce qu'il restait ?

Pourquoi me prend t'elle tout ce que j'ai ? Si ce n'était pas si triste, j'en rirais, sérieux. Tout ce que j'ai eu, elle me l'a pris. Tout ce que j'ai aimé, volé. Tout ce que je désirais, envolé. Tout pour elle.

Elle, ma sœur.

Comment, alors que nos gènes sont les mêmes, nos parents sont les mêmes, notre sang est le même, notre éducation, la même, a-t-elle donc fait ?

Où ai-je raté le coche ?

Lorsqu'on nous dit que rien n'égale la famille, au regard de la mienne, je suppose que les gens ont beaucoup d'humour. J'ai tout sacrifié pour ma sœur, je veux dire, je suis pas un ange, mais le peu que j'ai pu faire, je l'ai fais. J'ai tellement fais attention à ce qu'elle ne soit jamais malheureuse, enfin, le moins possible, que j'ai perdu ce qui m'étais le plus cher.

Et elle, sans même en avoir conscience, avec une naïveté qui me fend le cœur, elle à, réussit à faire de ma vie un enfer, que je ne souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi. Comment, par amour, en arrive t'on à faire si mal ?

Je crois que je me pose trop de question. J'en resterais au destin. Puisque sa majesté à décrété que je devais venir au monde, pour tester le seuil de tolérance à la torture Humaine. Je prendrais mon rôle très à cœur, et continuerais de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, lorsqu'à nouveau, je serais en mesure de pleurer, évidemment.

Quand Drago Malfoy rentrait chez lui se soir là, il faisait sombre. La nuit était tombée depuis belle lurette, il aurait dû être rentré depuis belle lurette, mais il continuait de traîner devant le porche, en bas de l'immeuble, ressassant tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus au cours de ces dernières 24h. Un amour extra conjugal enfin assumé, un nouveau bébé, le retour d'un autre…

Je crois que lui non plus, n'a pas tiré le bon numéro.

Qui se ressemble, s'assemble nan ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, prêt à annoncer à Alex qu'elle n'était pas le grand amour de sa vie mais qu'il resterait quand même, qu'elle n'était pas non plus la première à l'origine d'un héritier mais qu'il n'assumerait que celui qu'elle allait lui offrir, il monta les deux étages qui le séparait de l'appartement, ouvrit la porte, s'engagea dans le couloir, qui le menait à la salle à manger.

L'heure du dîner sonnait au loin. Il avait 3heures de retard.

Alex, dans sa belle robe de soie blanche, l'attendait en bout de table. Le couvert était mis. Les plats n'attendaient plus que lui.

- Bonsoir, je…

- Assied toi. Tu à soif ?

- Non.

- Bien.

Il prit place en face d'elle. La lueur des chandeliers donnait une certaine allure solennelle, plutôt bienvenue, en ces circonstances.

- J'ai à te parler Drago et je crois que tu as tout intérêt à m'écouter.

Alors qu'elle amenait à elle, une pile de papier, ceux apportés par le détective Espinosa, accompagné de nouveaux, qui ne sentait pas du tout bon… Et je ne parle pas du poulet aux olives…

* * *

Je frappais à une porte, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, cherchant seulement...peu importe. On m'ouvrait rapidement, néanmoins, ce ne fut pas du tout la personne à laquelle je m'étais attendue.

- Molly ?

- Hermione ! Par Merlin tu tombe bien, entre !

L'effervescence qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du Terrier me fit frémir. En tout sens et bruyamment, courraient chacun des membres de la très nombreuse famille Weasley. Je pouvais entendre Ronald hurler dans le combiné du téléphone, cadeau d'Harry à Arthur, sans même le voir. Il se passait quelque chose, et, à l'approche du regard encombré de Ginny, également présente, écrasée entre l'air grave de Percy et celui, loin de tout humour de George, je pressentais la catastrophe.

- Assieds toi Hermione. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? ou manger, comme tu est maigre !

- Non…merci. Molly, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Pour toute réponse, elle essuya grossièrement son nez, humide, et, ce fut le silence, monacal. Je ne percevais plus qu'un vague murmure de la cuisine, ou Ronald était toujours affairé. Puis, après ce que je ressentis comme étant des heures, il apparut, déconfit, les oreilles encore rouges de colère, dans l'encadrement du salon.

- Ils ont emmenés Alba.

Le ciel me tombait sur la tête, sans rire. Je répondais :

- Quoi ?

Je me levais, Bill me repoussa sur l'épais fauteuil.

- Des types sont venus la prendre en fin d'après midi.

Un sanglot retentit à ma droite, Ginevra serait contre sa poitrine, ce je reconnu comme étant la poupée de ma fille. A peine avais je retrouvé ma petite, qu'on me la reprenait. Foutu destin, si je te croise !

- Comment c'est possible ?

Alors que j'essayais de capter ne serais ce qu'un regard de l'assistance, tous tournaient la tête, fuyant mes yeux, jusqu'à Charlie, le colosse de la famille. Ce fut Ronald, qui me cracha :

- Demande à ton précieux Malfoy. Les hommes travaillaient pour lui.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je suis rentrée jusqu'à Londres. Mes pieds me portaient, sans que je ne puisse distinguer clairement la route. Mécaniquement, je remontais l'allée bordée d'arbres à la fleuraison timide des quartiers résidentiels de luxe. Je saluais, ou pas d'ailleurs le portier, qui me laissait entrer sans broncher malgré l'heure tardive. J'ignore si je prenais l'ascenseur ou si je pu monter les marches jusqu'à l'appartement. Je me retrouvais néanmoins devant la maison de ma sœur et cognait à la porte.

Ce fut Drago qui m'ouvrit. Il était seul.

D'un geste que je ne voulais pas brusque, mais qui le fut, j'empoignais le col de sa chemise, prête à mordre, non pas par haine, mais par panique. Parce qu'une question demeurait, où était Alba ?

- Où est elle ?

- Herm'

- OÙ EST ELLE ?

- Viens par ici.

- Je n'irais nulle part sans ma fille ! Où l'a tu mise ?

- Je t'emmène.

Je le suivais jusque dans un petit salon, vide. Durant les quelques mètres qui nous séparait de celui-ci, je dû me prendre au moins 5 fois chacun des murs, les bleu sur mes bras en témoigne, je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même. Rongée par l'angoisse. Figée par la peur. Il me présenta, une fois arrivés, une banquette.

- Assied toi.

- Ah nan ! ça suffit, je ne suis pas une môme, je reste debout.

- Comme tu voudras.

Peu à peu, ma patience me fit défaut. Je ne pensais plus qu'à la petite, à l'endroit où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Jusqu'ici, je l'avais toujours su en sécurité. Céder mes droits parentaux à Molly et Arthur, soyons honnêtes, était une entreprise pleine de bon sens. Je savais qu'elle ne craindrait jamais rien avec les Weasley, qu'elle serait heureuse avec eux. N'importe qui, serait heureux là bas.

Lorsque Lucius, avait appris, pour la grossesse, encore une fois, il avait eu le nez fin, et ne m'avait pas laissé le choix. Soit, je renonçais à mon bébé, soit mon bébé paierait le prix de mes erreurs. Ni moi, ni Dray n'avions pu lutter. A 15 ans, tout le monde est lâche. J'avais même été surprise qu'il accepte que j'envois une partie de son héritage génétique dans une famille qui le répugnait. Dont le simple nom le faisait tressaillir de honte.

- Tu va me dire où tu a mis ma fille ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Mon cœur du rater au moins 3 battements.

- Tu n'en sais rien ? Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?

- Que veux tu que je te dise ?

- Mais, c'est pas vrai…- je portait mes mains à mon visage, il fallait que je reste calme, ou mon organe cardiaque y laisserait sa peau- …des gens, que TU a employé l'ont emmenée ! et tu viens me dire que tu ne sais pas où !

- C'est la vérité.

- Alors là tu fais très très fort, encore une fois. C'est fou comme ta capacité à me décevoir me surprendra toujours.

- Herm'…

- Nan, tait toi, je veux rien savoir. Ramène moi ma fille c'est tout ce que je veux de toi. Rend moi mon bébé et nous disparaissons de ta vie. Qui sait où elle se trouve ?

Ses mains s'entrechoquaient l'une contre l'autre, signe qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Il n'a jamais eu un sang froid extraordinaire, contrairement aux nombreuses légendes courant sur son compte. Au contraire, Drago était un sanguin, qui n'a jamais hésité à frapper du point sur la table, ou sur la gueule de quelqu'un. Son père fait pourtant figure d'exception.

Je compris qu'il se retenait.

- Hermione – il marqua un temps – maintenant tu t'assois et tu me laisses t'expliquer. Tu veux cracher ton venin sur moi, pas de problème, attend seulement de tout savoir avant de me resservir tes discours de nana hystérique et de te couvrir de ridicule. Alors, assise !

En me présentant à nouveau la banquette. Je m'exécutais.

- Alexandra est au courant de tout.

- Quoi ?

- Chut ! Laisse moi finir.

-…

- Mon…- il eu un rictus – mon père, a engagé un type, qui à tout dit de nous deux à ta sœur. Poudlard, nos relations, nos ruptures…

- Alba ?

- Alba.

Mauvais, très mauvais.

- Et, elle l'a pris comment ?

- Calmement. Elle, en fait elle m'a tout pardonné.

- Pardon ?

Connaissant ma sœur, ce n'était pas tellement étonnant mais quand même ! C'est pas comme si je lui avait juste volé sa robe ! Elle aurait au moins pu s'énerver. Je l'aurais compris. La colère aurait été plus légitime que sa froideur. Froideur qui, quoi qu'on en dise, ne lui ressemblait pas, nan, elle, c'est une fille. Elle fond en larmes.

- Elle, n'a rien dit de particulier. Je…je lui ai dit qu'entre toi et moi il n'y avait plus rien depuis longtemps. Que c'était du passé, que nous avions abandonné Alba et que, ni elle, ni toi ne faisiez plus partit de ma vie. Que j'avais eu tort.

- Et elle t'a crue ?

Il ne répondit pas. Louche.

- Bien sur que oui.

- Ah !

Il scruta la pièce, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un sorte d'un placard. Je le sentais mal à l'aise. De plus en plus étrange.

- Parce que c'est la vérité.

- Quoi ?

- Je…je vais élever l'enfant avec Alex, nous allons rester ensembles. Je – il inspira profondément- ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi.

- Arrête Drago, t'est pas marrant.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'être. Tu es la sœur de ma femme, point. Il était temps que je le comprenne. Oubli Alba. Oubli moi.

- Arrête…

- J'ai engagé une procédure juridique, j'ai l'intention de récupérer la garde de ma fille. Je t'interdis de m'en empêcher.

- …

- Et Alex à reçu les papiers d'adoption. Pour Alba.

- Tu n'est…

- Notre décision est irrévocable. Elle sera la mère de ta fille et tu n'auras définitivement plus aucuns droits sur la petite, c'est de loin ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, dans ta condition. Maintenant, tu vas disparaître de nos vies et ne plus revenir.

Il me tournait le dos. Le lâche.

- Tu n'es qu'une pourriture !

- Je ne dis pas le contraire.

Il avait récité son texte avec une telle perfection et un tel manque de sentiment que l'inventeur des oscars en aurait dégueuler de honte. Ca sentait le réchauffé à plein nez. Il n'avait même pas les couilles pour me dire ce qu'il pensait. Il lui fallait des notes.

- Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Comment tu peux…

Affolée par cette vision surréaliste concernant l'adoption, je me jetais sur lui. Mes poings, cognaient aussi fort contre son dos que je le pu, je l'aurais tué. Je l'aurais tué avec mes mains. Ma fille. Ma petite fille. Pas à elle !

Je le griffais, le frappais, le mordais, lui aurait bien craché dessus, quitte à en être totalement ridicule. Mes hurlements, parce que je ne pouvais plus que lui hurler dessus, retentirent jusqu'au dernier étage de l'immeuble, mais il ne réagit pas. Il demeura aussi stoïque que s'il m'avait dit qu'il vendait l'appartement.

Alors qu'il vendait ma fille. A ma sœur. Même pour moi, c'était quelque chose de monstrueux.

J'ai vraiment eu envie de le voir mourir, sous mes coups, j'aurais pu y passer des heures. J'ai eu envi de lui arracher les yeux, de le pendre par les tripes, le dépecer et envoyer son scalp à son père par la poste. Je l'aurais tué sans le moindre remord.

Une haine, parfaitement incontrôlable envers lui me monta jusque dans le nez. Me rongeant de l'intérieur. Je voyais rouge, respirais rouge et n'était plus capable de penser que pour lui faire du mal. Il m'avait tout pris. Si le diable existe alors c'est qu'il a prit possession de son corps.

Si j'avais eu ma baguette !

- Tu est abject, tu me répugne ! T'a pas le droit ! Ordure !

Drago Malfoy est bien la même pourriture qu'il y à 4 ans. Le même salop égoïste, sans cœur et manipulateur qu'il a toujours été. Suis-je bien stupide d'avoir cru en lui. J'ai eu tellement honte de moi. Tellement honte.

La sécurité intervint seulement au bout d'une demi heure. Mes mains, lézardées par mon sang, continuaient de s'acharner sur Dray, qui, au sol, la gueule en vrac, ne bronchait toujours pas. Ils furent 4 à me faire sortir de là. Mais je jurais de revenir. Je récupérerais ma fille du sais-je mentir, voler, tricher, tuer. Je ne le laisserais pas gagner. Sûrement pas. Jamais !

Une fois le calme rétablis dans l'appartement, Alex entra dans le salon, elle avait assisté à toute la scène, tapie dans l'ombre, en silence. Elle vint éponger la lèvre fendue de son mari avec sa manche.

- Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance ! Que tu m'aimais !

- …

- Je suis tellement soulagée que tu ai mis les choses aux clair avec Hermy ! Même si ça me désole, qu'elle l'ai pris si mal. La pauvre, j'ai de la peine pour elle…Si seulement elle savait que tu fais ça dans son intérêt ! Tu es un homme tellement extraordinaire. Nous allons êtres tellement heureux tout les quatre…

Elle quitta la pièce, pour aller chercher du linge propre. Dray, seul, fondit en larmes.


	11. Alexandra

**Note de l'auteur : **Woaw ! Merci beaucoups, encore et toujours pour vos reviews ! Voici pour vous l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic' ! Et oui, déjà...

_**A votre plaisir, **_

_**Azaazeal**_

Ma Frangine

**Chapitre 11. Alexandra.**

_« Hermione,_

_Je sais que la situation ne doit pas être des plus faciles pour toi, et je me désole de savoir à quel point les derniers évènements t'ont été difficiles. Je veux que tu sache que, si j'ai pris la décision d'adopter ton adorable enfant (qui se porte bien, soit en assurée) c'était seulement dans le but de la rapprocher de sa famille, dont jamais, elle n'aurait due être éloignée. Connaissant ta situation, disons, morale, je savais qu'aucun organisme d'adoption n'accepterait de te la rendre, et, lorsque Drago m'a parlé de ton projet pour récupérer Alba je n'ai pensé qu'à ton intérêt, en entament, en ton nom, toutes les démarches que j'ai aujourd'hui, menées à bien. J'ai agis en pensant au mieux pour nous tous. Je ne te voulais aucun mal. Tu es ma sœur, et je t'aime. J'espère que tu le comprends. _

_Si, à présent, après ce long silence entres nous, je t'envoie cette lettre, c'est parce que je refuse qu'Alba grandisse sans connaître sa véritable mère, elle est de ton sang, de ta chair et tu à le droit d'être à ses côtés aujourd'hui comme demain. Viens à la maison. Reviens nous. Reviens moi ma sœur chérie._

_PS : Drago est en voyage d'affaire, il ne sera aucunement une barrière dans ma démarche. Viens je t'en prie. L'adresse reste inchangée._

_Alexandra »_

Alors que je relisais pour la 200e fois au moins, la missive que m'avais faite parvenir ma sœur, un sombre matin de mai, je continuais de tourner en rond, en bas de son immeuble. J'avais longuement hésité avant de me retrouver là. Si, aux premiers abords, j'avais trouvé l'idée de revenir ici particulièrement malsaine, l'envie de revoir ma fille avait été trop forte. Persistait néanmoins le doute. Etait ce bien raisonnable ?

A dire vrai, je pensais que non. Mais j'étais là. Comme la cloche que je suis.

En fait, j'étais venu tous les jours depuis réception du courrier, tous les jours à la même heure. J'essayais quotidiennement de me convaincre de monter les marches, de cogner à la porte, et de regarder ma sœur dans les yeux. Et chaque fois, au bout de 2, 3 ou 4 heures, rentrait chez les Weasley, où j'avais élu domicile, sans avoir eu le cran de passer les portes à battants.

Pour être quand même quelqu'un de plutôt intelligent, je savais que la vengeance ne résoudrait rien, même si le désir me tordait l'estomac et m'empêchait d'ingurgiter quelques matières que se fut, maintenant maladivement ouverts mes yeux, chaque nuits. Je savais qu'agir dans la précipitation ne me mènerais qu'au drame. Je tenais trop à ma fille, pour tenter quelque chose de stupide. Les Malfoy ne méritant pas que j'aille sur la chaise électrique pour leurs beaux yeux. Alors, comme n'importe quel humain qui se retrouverait seul face à un mur, j'attendais que le destin m'ouvre une porte qui n'existait pas encore. Je supposais à l'époque, que ce geste de ma sœur, était une sorte de vague meurtrière qui se dessinait. C'était peu, mais c'était déjà quelque chose.

Alors, après avoir avalé le chewing gum que je mâchais nerveusement depuis une demi heure, je poussais enfin les portes de l'entrée.

Direction le 3eme étage. Appartement C-17.

Je du attendre quelques secondes, avant que Roberta ne m'ouvre.

- Ah ! Madame ne vous attendais plus !

Elle me pressait d'entrer.

- Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir ! C'est que c'est plus pareil sans vous ! Ici c'est l'enfer !

- Comment ça ?

- Bah…

La bonne jeta quelques regards craintifs autour d'elle.

- …C'est que Monsieur et Madame ne cessent de se disputer. L'autre jour Monsieur était tellement en colère, il arrêtait pas d'hurler…

- Il disait quoi ?

- …que tout était de la faute de Madame, qu'elle lui sortait par les yeux, que c'était une sorcière, une femme mauvaise, qu'elle avait gâché sa vie...

- Et comment à réagit Alex ?

- Oh…euh…Madame s'est mise à crier aussi fort que lui, elle lui a même jeté tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main au visage. Et…

Elle eu un fort sanglot.

- ….et après – renâclant – ils ont vu que je les regardaient, ils…ils sont partit…mais je les aient vu, la porte était encore ouverte...

- Qu'a tu vu au juste ?

- Monsieur à empoigné Madame si violement que j'ai cru qu'il allait la tuer. Il l'a dit ! Il l'a dit qu'il allait la tuer ! Que si ce n'était pas maintenant, se serait pour plus tard et qu'il tuerait son enfant avec elle. Ses yeux étaient noirs, les veines lui sortaient du cou. Il me fait peur, il me fait tellement peur…

Roberta fondit en larme, s'essuyant grossièrement dans un mouchoir en dentelles, caché dans ses mis bas. Je du attendre un instant, qu'elle cesse.

- …mais il est partit, Dieu en soit remercié…

- C'est tout ?

- Oh non ! Si seulement vous aviez été là ! Il m'a frapper aussi vous savez !

Cette vision, plutôt apocalyptique d'un Malfoy hors de tout contrôle, me dépassait, je l'avoue. Rongée par la curiosité, il fallait que j'en demande plus.

- Comment ça ?

- …J'ai…j'ai…

Elle releva la manche de sa blouse, une marque noirâtre zébrait son bras, des phalanges à l'omoplate. La forme de dix doigts étant bien distinctes, signes qu'elle avait au moins été, elle aussi, empoignée avec dureté.

- Mais parle !

En faisant l'erreur de la secouer un peu. Je m'en excusais.

- …J'entendais Madame crier au travers des murs, c'était insupportable, comme un cheval qu'on mènerait à l'abattoir, j'ai essayé de la protéger, j'ai voulu m'interposer, et ce monstre ! Il m'a bousculée, là, par cette main ! Il m'a fais tellement mal…tellement…

- Et après ?

- Il a relâché votre sœur, elle en est tombée au sol. Votre sœur, enceinte ! Son pauvre bébé…

- Et ?

- …Et il est partit. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Vous savez, le petit, il à eu bien de la chance de s'en sortir, parce que c'est un garçon vous savez…Madame était tellement heureuse, un fils…elle qui pensait que ça le ferait rester…

- Comment ça ?

- Leur mariage, il a jamais marché. A chaque fois qu'ils se sont retrouvés seuls, ils passaient leur temps si ce n'est à se disputer à s'ignorer. Enfin, Monsieur à toujours été tellement cruel avec Madame, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour lui être agréable. Madame lui a toujours tout passé ! Même quand il l'a trompée ! Parce qu'il à eu une maîtresse ! Je le sais, dans leur propre lit ! C'est moi qui ai lavé les draps !

L'image de ma nuit passée avec Drago me revint. _Oops._

- Et votre sœur, bonne comme elle est, elle lui a pardonné ! Mais lui…Mais lui…

A nouveau elle fondit en larme, je compris que je n'avais plus rien à en tirer, puis, brusquement, la bonne disparut dans sa cuisine. Alex, devait être là.

Feintant la normalité de la situation, elle s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire. Ce grand sourire faux cul que tout le monde fait, quand on essaye de faire croire aux autres que sa vie est merveilleuse, quand tout n'est que chaos.

Alors c'était ça, le « voyage d'affaire ».

- Hermione ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir !

Elle me prit dans ses bras. Je sentis son ventre légèrement bombé contre le mien.

- Viens ! Alba est dans sa chambre.

Je la suivais. Sous le choc ? Pas vraiment. Drago n'étais pas connu pour être un tendre, avec ceux qu'il pouvait martyriser. S'entend, les plus faibles que lui. Ca ne me surprenait pas vraiment qu'il en soit arrivé là avec ma sœur, j'aurais dû être tellement plus lucide au lieu d'être bête au point de me laisser aveugler par des sentiments que je croyais réels et qui ne l'étaient que dans ma tête.

Je regardais Alex, perchée sur ses Kirkwood à 600 dollars. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé le calvaire qu'elle aurait pu vivre à ses cotés. J'aurais tout imaginé mais pas ce genre d'embrouilles. C'est fou, ça lui ressemble tellement que je trouve presque ça normal dans le fond. Normal qu'il devienne barge. Pour autant, je n'avais toujours pas plus peur de lui, qu'à mes 13 ans, mais j'avais peur pour elle.

En arrivant au bout du couloir, je ne me sentais plus qu'honteuse, pitoyable, presque cruelle, d'avoir tirer tellement de stupides conclusions à son propos, et qui n'ont rien fait d'autre que de mettre à mal la seule personne qui comptait réellement. Ma sœur, cette autre partie de moi, qui souffrait en silence.

Je m'en voulais tellement, que je n'osais pas lui adresser la parole, quand elle me dirigeais vers la petite, sagement assise devant une maison de poupée en bois, plus haute qu'elle. Ses cheveux voletaient sous une légère brise que la fenêtre, ouverte, laissait entrer, tandis que ses petits doigts agrippaient une petite poupée qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Ma puce ?

- Oui ?

La gamine se leva, me dévisagea. Elle entortilla ses doigts autour d'une de ses nombreuses boucles blondes et, timidement me décrocha un large sourire.

- Bonjour Alba.

- Bonjour.

Alexandra intervint.

- Tu la reconnais ?

La fillette me fixa, de ses yeux profond.

- Oui, vous êtes la dame de l'autre fois. Je vous ai vue chez Tante Molly, pourquoi elle ne vient pas me voir ?

- Elle…

Ma sœur me coupa.

- Elle est très occupée, elle ne peut pas se déplacer mon ange.

- Oh…

- Hermione ? Tu peux me suivre s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sur.

Nous laissions là, ma fille, qui s'en retournait à ses rêves de gosse. La bienheureuse. Je suivais à la trace ma frangine, qui m'emmena jusque dans la cuisine que Roberta avait désertée pour s'en aller faire quelques courses.

- Tu sais, je suis heureuse que tu sois venue ! Tous ses malentendus sur lesquels nous étions restées me coupaient l'appétit, et le sommeil. J'ai tant veillé, que je ne sais plus exactement combien de nuit j'ai passé sans dormir. Tu m'as tant manqué Hermione.

Dit elle, en me tendant à nouveaux les bras.

- Allez viens ! Comme quand on était petites, tu te rappelles ?

J'aurais sincèrement voulu lui répondre quelque chose, mais ce fu au dessus de mes forces, ça sentais pas bon pour moi. Appelez ça une intuition, peu importe. Un truc clochait.

- Tu…tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- T'en vouloir ? Mais de quoi ?

Elle m'aggripa. Je ressentis comme une gène, après, peu être que c'est moi qui suis encore parano.

- Alex ! De tout ce que…de tout ce que je t'ai caché et…Drago..

- C'est oublié voyons ! Tu est ma sœur ! Je t'aime !

Sa réponse aurait été milles fois plus crédible, si elle ne m'avait pas écrasé simultanément les omoplates, enfonçant ses ongles manucurés dans ma chair.

Ca flairait bon le piège. Et j'avais mis les deux pieds dans le plat.

- Euh…Alex ? J'étouffe !

- …

- Alex ?

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, ses bras se refermaient sur ma poitrine. Si bien que j'en eu rapidement le souffle coupé. Je ne lui connaissais pas cette force.

- ALEX !

- ….

- Alex !...Alex….

Je voyais double, qu'elle me répondit enfin.

- Allons Herm', ne joue pas à l'enfant ! Reste dans mes bras encore un peu. Je t'aime tellement…

- Al…

Puis, j'ignore à quel moment, elle me lâcha. Je tombais, recrachant mes poumons. Façon de parler…

- Allez Herm', debout ! Lève toi voyons, ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir ! Toi alors…

Tout en me relevant. Mes jambes flageolèrent. Ma tête me tournait. Je rêve ou elle venait d'essayer de m'étrangler ?

- Tu…tu viens de…faire…quoi…là ?

- Moi ? Mais rien !

- Si, tu a…tu viens de…je pouvais plus…respirer !

Elle ricana. Puis son visage s'assombrit.

- Ca ne te suffit pas de me voler de mon mari, il faut encore que tu joues les victimes hein. Tu peux pas t'en empêcher pas vrai ? Tout le monde est toujours contre toi !

- Quoi ?

- Toute ta vie tu n'a été capable que de t'illustrer dans de pitoyables conneries simplement pour te faire plaindre ! Pauvre Hermione, la mal aimée !

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu va pas bien ?

- Moi ? Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi bien heureuse de toute ma vie ! Ma sœur est une pleurnicharde qui à enfin ce qu'elle mérite, mon lâche de mari est partit, grand bien lui en fasse, je sais qu'il reviendra, il n'abandonnera pas 2 fois un enfant ! Tu vois ! Au final tout n'est que, conte de fée, paillettes et happy end dans mon existence. Tout, ou presque…un léger, très léger détail cloche encore, fort heureusement, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le problème ne soit régler.

- Je vais t'expliquer.

- Y a rien à expliquer ! Tu t'imagine sincèrement que je suis aussi naïve, que ce qu'il te plais de croire ? Tu crois que je n'étais pas au courant ? Tu pense vraiment que je suis aussi stupide ! Mais Hermione sort toi les doigts du cul ! Tu est loin d'être le centre du monde, et encore moins une bonne comédienne, il est grand temps que tu le comprenne.

- Tu est énervée là, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dit.

Dans ses mains, se logea un couteau, une petite hâche de cuisine, pour être plus précise. Elle me terrorisa légèrement en faisant habilement tournoyer la lame luisante sur le plan de travail.

- Tu vois Herm', un matin, comme ça, aussi bêtement que je te parle, je me suis dit que j'en avais assez d'être la gentille Alex, la belle Alex, la parfaite nunuche qui passe toujours après sa petite sœur. Qui essuie le vomi, qui sèche les larmes et qui ne reçoit que les restes de celle qui partage son sang. J'ai passé toute mon enfance à faire bouclier entre toi et papa, et vint enfin le jour de la liberté, mon mariage. Tout était parfait. Et là encore, je n'ai été que le barrage entre toi et mon mari. Mais quand ! Bordel ! Quand va tu me foutre la paix !

Il y eu, un bref silence, durant lequel elle enfonça brutalement l'ustensile dans un socle en bois. Puis elle reprit.

- …J'ai essayé pourtant. J'ai travaillé dur pour que tu sortes de ma vie. Mais il faut toujours que tu reviennes, c'est pathologique je crois… Tu me fatigues, j'étouffe, tu me crèves depuis 19 ans ! Je peux plus te voir tellement tu me répugne.

- Alex !

- Tout est tellement simple pour toi, tu fais des conneries, et on te pardonne tout, toujours, tout le temps. On m'a empêché de vivre ma vie, pour te surveiller. Pour assister à tes « exploits », en silence. Je n'étais que la vitrine qui te mettait en exposition. Et pas une fois, pas une seule, malheureuse fois, tu n'a regarder ce que je pouvais bien vivre, de mon côté. La question ne t'a même jamais effleuré l'esprit.

- C'est faux !

A nouveau, elle eu un sourire.

- Bah voyons ! Tu sais donc que j'ai perdu ma virginité avec le plus proche collaborateur de papa à l'arrière de sa Porsche, presque sous les yeux de sa femme ? Que j'ai aimé cet homme de toutes mes tripes et qu'il ma jetée une fois qu'il en avait fini avec son caprice de la quarantaine ? Tu sais aussi très bien que j'ai eu 4 tatouages que maman à fait disparaître à grand coups de séances de laser ? Tu sais tout ça, hein Mione !

- …

- Bien sur que non…

Quoi répondre ? Quoi penser ? Quoi faire ? Je n'en savais rien. J'étais, à l'ouest si j'ose dire. La situation m'échappait. Complètement.

- Heureusement, tout ça c'est bientôt fini. Tout rentre dans l'ordre. Mais avant, j'ai une dernière chose à faire.

Elle s'avança, contourna l'îlot central et s'approcha. Si ma tête me poussait à m'enfuir, mes jambes restèrent clouées au sol. Alex se posta devant moi, raide comme un militaire au garde à vous, aussi glaciale qu'un esquimau.

La force musculaire me revint soudainement, comme quoi les situations de crise vous poussent toujours à prendre les bonnes décisions, au mauvais moment. Je tentais alors de courir, mais elle fut plus rapide. J'avais à peine eu le temps d'atteindre le frigidaire, que mon crâne le rencontra violemment. Je tombais à terre, du sang perla de mon front.

- Hermione ! Tu ne va quand même pas me faire faux bon maintenant ! Tu est mon invitée.

Elle se baissait, j'en suis certaine, j'attrapais ses cheveux au vol, attachés en une longue queue de cheval et la traînait par terre puis m'asseyais sur son bassin. Gênée par mon poids, elle tenta vainement de me griffer au visage. Je n'osais pas la cogner, c'est stupide, mais c'était quand même ma sœur !

Elle me cracha dessus, au diable les bons sentiments, je lui mettais un coup de tête. Elle était assommée.

J'attendais quelques instants, histoire de vérifier qu'elle n'allait pas se relever tout de suite, et quittait finalement la pièce pour aller récupérer Alba, mais Alex, m'arrêta en chemin. Un pied de chaise entre les doigts.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me prendre ma fille…

- Oh attend une minute…- je mimais la réflexion- voyons Alex, tu n'a pas de fille ! Et si tu tentes de m'empêcher de partir avec la mienne, ton moufflet, il ne verra jamais la lumière du jour…

- C'est à ça que tu veux jouer alors ?

- C'est pas moi qui est fixé les règles !

- Tu n'osera jamais frapper ta sœur, ta propre sœur.

- Ma sœur non, une salope, ça par contre…

D'un sprint décidé, tel un membre des All Black au meilleur d'un match, front baissé, je lui rentrais dedans et trébuchais avec elle. Ma fille, alertée par le bruit, fit une brève apparition dans le couloir.

- Alba retourne dans ta chambre ma chérie

Je tordais le bras à ma sœur et répondait à ma fille :

- Non, sort de là, sort de l'appartement !

La petite, visiblement terrifiée, ignora ma remarque pleine de bon sens et s'en alla en courrant dans sa chambre, puis ferma la porte à double tour. C'était clair, elle n'avait pas confiance en moi, mais en elle. La garce !

Je ne sais comment, et alors que j'avais le dessus, ma frangine trouva le moyen de retourner en ma défaveur la situation. C'est que dans tout ce merdier, j'avais perdu un peu de mon sens pratique. Elle m'envoya valser sur le mur du couloir. Le choc me fit tourner la tête et avant que je ne puisse reprendre mes esprits, un autre coup me fut porté, j'eu à peine le temps d'entraîner avec moi Alex. Nous tombions toutes deux au sol.

Lorsque je rouvrais un œil, quelques instants plus tard, je découvrais ma sœur avachie sur le flanc, elle respirait encore mais me bloquait les jambes. Mon crâne me faisait mal, mon nez, mon arcade et ma bouche saignaient abondamment, je pouvais déjà sentir que certaines de mes côtes avaient étés brisés, et ma jambe droite, libre, ne me répondais que trop mal. Je tâtais vaguement autour de moi, avec une grande difficulté je poussais Alex sur le côté, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ou presque, elle se réveilla, ouvrit un œil et agrippa la nappe brodée qui dépassait d'un petit guéridon posté à quelques centimètres d'elle, pour s'aider à se mettre debout.

Par manque de force, son geste rata, le tissu lui tomba dessus, entraînant avec lui un bougeoir allumé. La seconde qui suivit, le parquais s'enflamma, elle eu à peine le temps de reculer.

L'appartement prenait feu, notre seule sortie se trouvait derrière le brasier. Nous étions prisonnières.


	12. La fin

**Note de l'auteur: **Coucouuu ! Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews. Ca y est, nous y sommes...c'est là le dernier chapitre de cette fic', le dernier, dernier, dernier...A bientôt, j'espère !

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_Azaazeal_**

Ma Frangine

**Chapitre 12. La fin.**

Vous vous êtes déjà demandés ce que vous feriez le jour de votre mort ? Je veux dire, ça vous est déjà arrivé de penser, ne serait ce que quelques secondes, à ce que vous pourriez faire, si jamais…si jamais vous vous trouviez dans le genre de merde où je me trouve actuellement ?

A dire vrai, et comme la plupart des êtres humains saints de corps et d'esprit, je n'y ai même jamais tellement fait attention. On se croit si immortel, que la mort nous apparaît comme obligatoire certes, mais ce dans un futur qui nous restera lointain, les 90 piges passés.

On sait qu'on ne pourra pas y échapper tout en pensant que nous n'y serons, au final, jamais confrontés ou seulement longtemps, très longtemps après les autres.

Bref. Je vais mourir, je le sais.

Tant qu'a regarder la vérité en face, je vais crever, aussi misérablement que j'ai vécu jusqu'ici. Comme c'est triste. Je me vois déjà dans la fosse.

_« Hermione Granger, 1979- 1998, la pauvre, elle n'aura vraiment pas eu de chance »_

Et c'est peu dire, putain, je porte la poisse comme un escargot sa coquille, de façon vitale. Partout où j'ai pu passer, j'ai apporté le malheur et la désolation, c'est navrant mais c'est ainsi. Et, maintenant que je vais mourir, je devrais songer à ne plus me maudire inutilement, les autres s'en chargerons très bien pour moi, une fois au fond du trou.

Ainsi concentrons nous sur ce qui m'est proposé sur l'instant, afin de sortir ma fille de ce merdier. Si je ne survis pas, et c'est à présent une certitude, j'espère seulement qu'elle, au moins, aura l'intelligence de se construire une vie correcte qu'elle n'aura jamais à regretter, dont elle n'aura jamais à avoir honte. Qu'elle maudira son visage, lorsque à 13 ans, l'acné, salope comme elle est, l'agressera. Qu'elle rencontrera un garçon qui lui fera monter le rouge aux joues. Qu'elle pleurera toutes les larmes de son corps, lorsqu'il partira. Qu'elle se butera à devenir une femme fière et forte, en mémoire d'une mère qu'elle aura idéalisée toute sa vie, à défaut de l'avoir connue vive. Bref, qu'elle sera une nana normale et pas qu'un malheureux cadavre prématuré dans un cimetière qui ne mérite pas sa présence.

C'est de l'amour que l'on offre à ses enfants, pas un cercueil.

Alors que, après un bref instant de vague, durant lequel j'essayais de remettre mes idées en place, histoire d'avoir un plan un temps soit peu potable pour faire sortir ma fille de ce cauchemar, même de force, je tentais de me mettre debout. En vain, évidemment. Soit ! J'allais devoir trouver autre chose.

Ma réflexion fut courte. La fumée était à présent partout, je voyais à peine plus loin que le bout de mon bras, ma main allant même jusqu'à totalement disparaître dans l'épais nuage noirâtre qui opprimait à présent ma poitrine tout en me brûlant les yeux. Bientôt l'air viendrait à manquer. Retrouvant de maigres notions de secourisme, je rampais le long des murs, puisque l'air est au sol, plus pur qu'ailleurs, et ce à tâtons jusque, jusque je ne sais où en fait. Enfin, jusque ce que je supposais être la chambre d'Alba.

Arrivée devant la première porte contre laquelle ma main buta, je jetais un regard furtif autour de moi. La poussière et les flammes n'aidant pas, je ne distinguais plus ni couloir, ni Alex, ni quoi que se soit d'autre que le feu, vif et rougeâtre, s'agglutiner tout autour de moi. J'avais sérieusement la trouille mais peu importe.

Au prix de maints efforts tant physiques que respiratoire et après plusieurs essais décevant voir franchement douloureux, en couvrant mon nez et ma bouche d'un morceau de toile arraché à mon tee shirt, je me mettais sur mes deux jambes, qui, affaiblies par ma stupide bagarre avec ma sœur, ne tardèrent pas à flageoler, je me retenais de justesse à la poignée. Merlin comme ça allait être délicat.

- Alba ?

Aucunes réponses. Au loin, j'entendis le plafond menacer de s'effondrer. Il fallait faire vite, si nous ne mourrions pas calcinées, nous serons réduites au silence par les fragiles fondations de l'immeuble.

Je recommençais, plus fort.

- ALBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! AAAAAAAAAAALB….- je toussais -…AAAAAAAAALBAAA !

Merlin ce qu'il faisait chaud !

J'aurais voulu cogner contre la porte, hurler plus encore, mais mes forces, parce qu'étant humaine, m'abandonnaient plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Soudain, en constatant la rapidité avec laquelle, l'incendie s'était propagé dans la maison, et la vitesse à laquelle je défaillais, une image abominable mais particulièrement objective me vint à l'esprit.

Et si Alba était déjà morte ?

C'est une petite fille, déjà plus vieille qu'elle, je n'étais pas loin de sombrer dans l'inconscience, alors, une gamine de 3 ans, qu'est ce qu'il l'aurait empêcher de tomber ?

A moins d'un miracle, Alba ne serait plus.

Dans un élan de désespoir, j'arrivais à lever juste assez mes bras, qui se faisaient à présent monstrueusement lourds, pour cogner contre la porte. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire avec ça, mais tout, même le plus stupide, aurait été quelque chose d'envisageable.

J'ignore durant combien de temps exactement ce cirque dura, mais je sais que ce fut au moins jusqu'à ce que mes forces me quittent presque totalement. Tant que je le pu je me suis bornée à tenter d'interpeller la petite, en vain. Aucunes réponses. Que dalle.

Abattue par l'empoisonnement ambiant, je retombais lourdement sur le sol. Il n'y avait probablement plus d'espoir. Alors même que le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait me laissait entrevoir le fait qu'Alba était sans nuls doutes morte, je laissais mes yeux, se fermer, n'ayant plus de raison de lutter. Et c'était tant mieux, ainsi je n'aurais pas à vivre la douleur d'avoir laissé ma fille mourir me pourrir le crâne longtemps. Je n'allais pas avoir à la pleurer. Je n'allais pas avoir à me justifier, ni à me pardonner.

Et, le destin.

- maaaaman !

Ce fut à peine plus audible que le pas d'une souris sur un plancher en marbre. Une seconde de plus et je n'aurais rien entendu. Mais j'avais entendu. C'était elle. Elle était vivante et j'étais quasiment morte.

- …maaaamannn…maaamannn…

Il fallait que je me relève, il fallait que j'ouvre cette maudite porte. Il fallait que je la sorte de là. Il fallait…il fallait…que je dorme…

- Alba !

- maaaamannn

- Alb…

- maaaaaaaaaamannnn

Et je sombrais.

- C'est fou ce que l'on se sent bien, une fois qu'on a lâché prise. Si vous saviez !

Quand vous fermez les yeux, c'est comme si tout ce qui vous pesait sur les épaules, s'était envolé. Comme si, tout ce qui vous avait toujours ralenti ou tiré vers le bas, vous portait à présent en triomphe.

Comme si nous étions là où nous avions toujours dû être. Comme si la fatigue de toute une vie était enfin soulagée. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir encore jamais dormi avant cela.

Je n'aurais pas de mots pour vous décrire ce que l'on ressent, tant tout se bouscule en même temps sans pour autant que se ne soit quelque chose de désagréable, bien au contraire. Ce sont des centaines, non, des milliers de choses qui se passent simultanément. C'est comme, recevoir sa première voiture, son premier baiser, le plus beau cadeau de noël du monde, de foutre une claque dans la gueule à quelqu'un qu'on aime pas, de brûler ses bouquins de cours, une fois l'année scolaire terminée, c'est foutre le feu au grand bateau de l'univers et danser sur le pont en flamme….en gros, c'est tout ce qui nous pousse à nous tenir debout chaque jours de notre vie.

Si bien que penser, réfléchir, parler, ressentir, ne nous est plus utile.

Alors c'est ça ? Etre mort. Pas mal…

- Mademoiselle ?

Si les anges savent parler, alors leurs voix me semblent étrangement humaine. Dommage, je me serais attendue à quelque chose de largement plus mélodieux, du genre, je ne sais pas moi, enfin, à un truc moins...moins, vivant !

- Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ?

Bien sur que je l'entends ! Par Merlin, il cause tellement fort qu'il réveillerait un comateux. Nan, franchement c'est pas sympa, j'ai déjà eu une vie pourrie, j'ai vraiment pas l'intention d'avoir une mort qui y ressemble….

- Mademoiselle, je m'appelle Sam, si vous m'entendez, clignez des yeux ou serrez moi la main…

Mais bordel, fou moi la paix ! Si c'est ça l'accueil qu'on fait aux nouvelles recrues, je ne comprends pas pourquoi autant de gens se battent corps et âme pour atterrir au Paradis. Faudrait préciser ce genre d'inconvénients sur la brochure, je pense que ça en intéresserait plus d'un !

Néanmoins, je suis d'humeur magnanime. Je m'exécutais, en lui écrasant les phalanges au passage. Naaaannn mais !

- Bien, c'est bien. Est ce que vous pouvez parler ?

Parler. A moi-même j'y arrivais, après c'était ma bouche qui coopérait beaucoup moins. Lorsque je voulu l'envoyer paître, seul un bruit rauque sortit de ma gorge.

- C'est déjà ça.

Nan mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait celui là. Un test ? Faut passer une visite médicale dans le patelin ?

- Maintenant, essayez d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ce que je m'employais à faire. J'm'imaginais déjà. Les nuages, comme un immense trampoline cotonneux, le ciel bleu horizon s'étendant à perte de vue. Des types en toge blanche surfant sur le souffle de l'air, leurs ailes flottant au vent. Une sorte de station balnéaire tellement VIP que même Michael Jackson y aurait été refoulé.

J'ouvrais les yeux.

Tout était noir, tout était sale et bruyant. Pas d'anges, pas d'infini, rien ne surnaturel. Au dessus de mon visage, celui d'un homme, casqué de jaune, les pommettes sombres, me fixait d'un air soulagé.

- Vous pouvez bouger ?

- Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce qu'il…

Puis, tout me revint en mémoire. L'incendie. L'incendie, ma fille.

- Alba !

Je me relevais brusquement, on me repoussait délicatement sur le sol. Le sol, du bitume. J'étais dans la rue. Par terre, dans la rue.

- Ma fille, il y a ma fille, dedans…

- Calmez vous. Inspirez, expirez…

Il me gonflait lui là avec son yoga. J'avais franchement autre chose à penser que respirer.

- Hey ! Gandhi, maintenant tu m'écoute, ma fille, elle a 3 ans, elle était dans l'appartement qui…

Le pompier fut un instant décontenancé, puis céda. Autour de nous régnait une ambiance effervescente, les passants, avides comme des rats se pressaient autour de nous. J'entendais aux alentours la brigade du feu ranger ce qui avait du être nécessaire pour venir à bout du feu. Dans un coin, là, près d'un arbre, Alex…

C'était probablement un des collègues de mon charmant compagnon, qui se chargeait d'elle. Peu m'importe, pour moi, elle n'existait déjà plus. Sam me rappela à l'ordre.

Vous parlez probablement de la gamine blonde. Avec toutes les boucles.

- Oui…où est elle ? elle va bien ?

- Elle est avec son père.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

- Ecoutez, on va vous emmener à l'hôpital, histoire de voir si vous ne souffrez pas de quelques hématomes qui nous serait passé sous le nez, et vérifier si vous ne faites pas d'hemoragie. Après un tel incident, je dois vous avouer que c'est assez surprenant que vous ne souffriez, en apparence, de rien.

- Quoi ?

- Regardez par vous-même.

Et en effet. Rien, que dalle. Mes bras, mes jambes. Je me souviens, j'étais dans un sal état et puis plus rien. Ce n'est pas normal.

- En même temps, c'est la soirée !

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah , on a reçu un appel pour un incendit en appartement, et quand on est arrivés sur place, le feu était éteint. C'est étrange, il n'y a pas de vent, et au vu des dégâts sur le bâtiment, le quartier devrait avoir complètement disparu sous les flammes. C'est fou !

Nan, ce n'est pas fou. C'est_ magique._

- Qui m'a…qui m'a sortit de là ?

- Personne, vous étiez déjà ici, comme l'autre dame – en pointant du doigt ma sœur – vous étiez seules dans l'immeuble.

- Ah…

Même si je devais probablement ne déclarer aucunes séquelles physique, j'en demeurais pas moins complètement abrutie par le choc. Mes membres étaient las, ma tête me tournait, et à nouveau une sérieuse envi de dormir m'envahissais. Mais je luttais.

- Je veux me lever.

Je regardais le pompier, et n'attendis pas sa réponse. Il du néanmoins me soutenir durant toute l'opération.

- Ce serait quand même plus sérieux que vous montiez sur un brancard.

- Pas besoin. Ca va.

- Vous avez eu de la chance. Ouais, une chance insolente. Vous auriez du mourir.

- J'en ai conscience…

Mais alors que nous nous dirigions vers le rutilant camion de pompier, garé un peu plus en contre bas, deux bras et une masse de cheveux blonde se jetèrent sur moi. Sam du me retenir pour ne pas que je tombe.

- Hey là ! Doucement jeune homme !

- Oh ! Désolé. Hermione !

Le pompier, se sentant de trop, se mit un instant en retrait. Faisant mine de regarder ailleurs.

- Hermione j'ai eu tellement peur.

Drago.

Incapable de répondre, je fondais en lui comme une crème glacée au soleil. L'enserrait de toutes mes forces, persuadée que si j'étais encore vivante, c'était grâce à lui. Vous en connaissez beaucoup de sorciers vous, vivant à Londres ?

Ajouté à ça tout ce que j'avais pu apprendre sur lui au cours des dernières heures, je sais pas, j'avais…Et puis, c'était vers moi qu'il était allé en premier, fendant la foule, snobant au passage sa propre épouse. Après un long moment, il caressa frénétiquement mes cheveux, mon visage, mes bras, ma poitrine, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne me manque quelque chose. Puis, vérification faite, il resserra son étreinte.

J'eu alors l'impression, que le monde autour de nous avait soudainement ralenti. Vous savez, comme dans les films, ce moment, vers la fin, en stand by, où les gens font tout dans une sorte de lenteur dramatique. Comme pour rajouter un quelque chose à l'ambiance déjà glauque. Je pense que là était l'effet du choc. Tout retombait et ça faisait du bien.

Durant cet étrange instant, je pu voir, à quelques mètres de moi, ma sœur, me regarder comme on regarderait quelque chose qui nous répugne. Ses yeux étaient mauvais, même si complètement apeurés. Je crois qu'elle allait avoir du mal à digérer ce dernier rebondissement.

- Je sais pas comment te remercier, si t'était pas intervenu…

- Quoi ?

Mon regard se planta dans celui de Malfoy.

- Bah, c'est bien toi qui à éteint le feu ?

- Euh. Non.

- Rahh, arrête je te connaissais pas cette humilité !

- Hermione, je te le jure, je n'ai rien fais. Lorsque je suis arrivé, toi et…- en avalant difficilement sa salive-…l'autre, vous étiez déjà entre les mains des pompiers. Je n'ai eu qu'a récupérer notre fille.

- Si ta rien fais, alors qui…

Et, dans un synchronisme remarquable. Nous regardâmes tout deux, Alba, puis à nouveaux nous nous fixâmes mutuellement.

- C'est pas un peu tôt ?

- J'en sais rien. J'ai pas tellement l'habitude d'élever des enfants sorciers, voit tu. Mais c'est très probable. Dumbledor disait, qu'il suffisait d'un évènement particulièrement traumatique pour que…

- T'imagine, ce que cette gamine sera capable de faire en entrant à Poudlard ?

- Je préfère pas nan.

- Notre fille est un prodige ! Elle tient forcément ça de son père.

J'eu un rictus. Il reprit, plus sérieusement.

- Et maintenant Mione, il va se passer quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah…pour nous deux. Et pour la petite bien entendu. Tu sais, j'ai la garde maintenant.

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, la réponse m'apparue comme limpide. Pour la première fois de ce qu'avait été ma vie j'étais prête à prendre la décision la plus objective qui soit. Quitte à en souffrir pour le restant de mon existence.

- Ecoute euh…Drago….je…

Flairant le danger, il me coupa.

- Attend ! Avant de dire quoi que se soit. Ce qui s'est passé toute cette dernière année, m'a transformé, ne crois pas que si tu pars avec moi, je serais le même sombre crétin que j'ai toujours pu être. Je veux que tu comprennes que j'ai changé. J'ai grandi.

J'attendais un peu avant de répondre, histoire d'être certaine que je ne faisais pas la plus lourde erreur de toute ma vie.

- Regarde moi Dray. Grandir, c'est accepter le fait que même ce qui est le plus cher à notre cœur, peut nous être aussi toxique que ce qui nous révulse. Tu m'est toxique Drago. Si je reste, je finirais par crever. Je préfère partir tant que j'en suis capable avant de devoir le faire les pieds devant. Je suis désolé.

- Hermione !

- Je t'aime. C'est stupide, voire complètement irresponsable mais c'est ainsi. Je t'aime et la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour me préserver, c'est de m'en aller.

- …

- Et je prends la petite. Nous retournons du côté sorcier.

- Herm' tu sais bien que…

- …que tu en a été banni, toi et toute ta famille.

- Tu ne peux pas me l'enlever.

- Je ne te l'enlève pas. Pas, pour toujours, quand elle sera plus grande, elle aura tout le loisir de te découvrir, mais avant cela…

- Ne fais pas ça.

- Je le fais. Et, si tu as tant changé que ça. Tu auras compris qu'il ne faut pas que tu me retiennes.

Il lui fallu quand même un long moment de réflexion avant de me répondre un timide :

- On se reverra ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Alors soit. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Je me tournais alors vers le pompier, qui avait du ne rien manquer de cet échange larmoyant, le priant de m'amener à ma fille. Ce qu'il fit. J'expliquais brièvement à Alba, que nous allions retourner chez tante Molly, qu'elle y retrouverait Ronald, qui la ferait probablement remonter sur son balais, que Ginny reprendrait ses longues soirées à lui brosser les cheveux en lui contant les aventures d'Harry, que Bill la remettrait sur son dos, histoire d'aller courir au vent dans les prairies. Bref, qu'elle allait retrouver la vie qu'elle avait toujours connue.

- Dit, Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Je vais revoir mon papa ?

Je m'arrêtais, la petite, serrait ma main. Je me retournais instinctivement vers les lieux de l'incendie. Drago n'avait pas bougé. Je le regardais, il me regardait.

- Bien sur que oui Alba. Bien sur que oui…

- Cool !

Je souriais à la petite, qui déjà se réjouissait de rentrer chez elle. Si bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bondir sur ses courtes jambes. Très peu marquée par les évènements de la soirée.

Le sang froid. Ca, c'est certain, elle le tenait de son père…


	13. Epilogue

**Note de l'auteur** : Après, je ne sais combien de (charmantes) reviews, me recclamant toutes un épilogue, j'ai fini par craquer (moi qui ne cède pourtant jamais à quoi que se soit...). Alors, puisque là est votre désir, voici VOTRE épilogue, lisez le et regrettez que ma fic ne se soit pas finie le chapitre d'avant ! lol

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**Azaazeal**_

Ma frangine

_Epilogue_

Je me souviens de ce jour, comme s'il venait de se produire. C'était un lundi, tristement commun à tout les autres. Un lundi, sans couleurs ni fantaisies, un lundi qui ne réservait rien à personne. Ce genre de lundi dont on attend qu'une seule chose, qu'il se finisse.

Aujourd'hui, en ce matin sinistre, j'enterrais ma mère. Ma mère. Cette femme extraordinaire, qui jusqu'à la mort s'était donnée corps et âme à mon bien être. A ses yeux, tout avait toujours été plus important qu'elle. Elle m'a tout donné, tout offert, tout apporté, souvent sans que je n'exprime le besoin de rien. Elle était celle qui pressentait, celle qui savait tout, tout le temps, en tout lieux.

J'aurais été bien vache de lui mentir une seule seconde. J'aurais été ingrate d'être une adolescente difficile. Ce que, grâce au ciel, je n'ai pas été. Du moins, je crois. Ma mère était une grande femme, droite, juste, qui savait pardonner les erreurs des autres, quand tout les autres, lui reprochaient encore les siennes.

Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu de m'avoir abandonnée gamine. J'en ai eu l'occasion, ça aurait été mon droit que de lui recracher ses défauts en pleine figure. J'ai eu tellement d'opportunités en se sens, que je l'aurais probablement enterrée une bonne vingtaine de fois. J'aurais pu, saisir chacune d'entres elles pour faire ce que bon me semblait, aller où je voulais quand elle ne le voulait pas. Fréquenter qui je voulais, quand, elle ne le voyait pas d'un très bon œil, à juste titre souvent.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Pourquoi ?

Commençons par la fin.

Ma mère est morte, comme elle a vécu, malheureuse. Il n'était pas difficile de voire, derrière chacun de ses sourires, l'amertume, le regret et le désespoir la bouffer chaque jour un peu plus, l'éloignant du reste du monde. Elle n'était pas dépressive, elle ne s'est pas suicidée, mais elle n'a jamais été totalement heureuse non plus. Je crois qu'il lui a toujours manqué une partie d'elle-même, que même moi, sa fille, n'a pu combler. Aucuns hommes également.

La vie étant ce qu'elle est, ma mère est morte d'usure. C'est une femme qui a tout donné, jusqu'à l'épuisement, et, qui a été vite épuisée. 33 ans. Elle avait seulement 33 ans.

Ainsi, nous en étions là, ce lundi matin. La famille Weasley, ma famille, et moi-même, nous trouvions dans l'humble cimetière communal de la ville. La position de maman, aurait exigé un enterrement moldu, dans le faste et le clinquant, mais je sais qu'elle aurait très peu apprécié le fait de demeurer pour l'éternité auprès de son monstrueux père qu'elle avait tant haï de son vivant. Remercions sa 5eme crise cardiaque, d'avoir eu raison de lui, 6 ans avant elle.

La cérémonie s'était déroulée aussi gaiement que n'importe quelles funérailles, je vous passerais les détails, rien de bien passionnant. Des larmes, un désespoir ambiant à peine voilé, l'amertume, d'une vie aussi bêtement écourtée. Mais alors que le mage s'approchait du linceul pour le changer en pierre, se produisit un évènement, dont je fus seul témoin.

La brume était épaisse, mais c'est normal en Angleterre. Je ne voyais presque rien autour de moi, rien d'autre que le corps de ma mère, reposant sous un sombre tissu violet, le visage et la poitrine encore à découvert, avant que l'on ne la plonge définitivement dans les ténèbres. Mon champ de vision était maigre, j'oubliais jusqu'à la présence de mes oncles ou de ma tante. Il n'y avait que maman, ce corps mort, et encore, je la discernait avec une grande difficulté, entres chacune de mes larmes. Pourtant j'ai vu. Je l'ai vu.

Il était là.

Lui.

Je l'avais complètement occulté depuis, bien 14 ans. Depuis cette sombre nuit où nous l'avions quittés maman et moi. Elle m'avait promis que je le reverrais, mais je n'en avais jamais ressenti le besoin, encore moins l'envie. Pas que je me souvienne de lui comme étant un homme aux actes détestables, mais parce que j'avais peur de blesser ma mère, en rentrant à la maison, avec son odeur. Son image en tête, sa voix, son rire…Je ne voulais pas lui imposer un tel supplice, quand elle s'interdisait de le retrouver. Par crainte, peu être. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su.

Ce que je trouve dommage.

Lui, je le voyais, aussi clairement que vous voyez ce que vous êtes en train de lire. Il était, grand. J'ignorais jusqu'à ce jour à quel point s'était un homme grand, quand maman était si petite. C'était donc de lui que je tenais ma blondeur hors norme. C'était donc, à cause de lui que ma peau écarlate m'avait causé tant de railleries, j'ignore encore qui est Blanche Neige, mais le jour où je le saurais, cette nana passera un sale quart d'heure ! J'avais presque oublié son visage, repoussant toujours maman quand elle me présentait une photo. Comme j'avais eu tort, après tout, il est la seule famille qu'il me reste, de sang j'entends. Ah non, c'est vrai…il y à Blair.

Ma demi sœur/cousine. C'est malsain quand j'y pense, ainsi, j'évite de le faire trop souvent. Ils avaient dit que se serait un garçon, mais, Oh ! Surprise, c'était une petite fille qui avait pointé le bout de son nez. Je suis presque jalouse de cette peste, quand je sais, qu'elle, au moins, à été élevée par ses deux parents. C'est là la seule chose que je lui ai jamais envié.

Cette pétasse, n'a jamais mérité ce qu'elle à eu, maman a par ailleurs toujours pensé qu'elle aurait du s'étouffer avec son maudit cordon ombilical, vous imaginez bien que nous étions d'accord là dessus. Mais non.

Nous avions appris par les journaux, que mon père, n'avait pas divorcé de ma tante. Ce que les Weasley avaient prit au départ pour une énième preuve de la légendaire lâcheté des Malfoy, n'était en fait, que la démonstration de la droiture de mon géniteur. Certes, il demeurait marié à Alex, père de Blair, mais seulement lors des grands évènements. En dehors, la mère et la fille n'existaient plus pour lui. Il n'avait jamais intégré le nouveau domicile de sa femme, ne lui parlait que par avocats interposés, n'échangeait avec son affreuse gamine que par débit sur compte en banque.

Ni elle, ni Alex ne trouvèrent grâce à ses yeux, quoi qu'elles aient pu tenter, dans le genre grandes Drama aux crises hystériques plus théâtrales qu'une pièce Shakespearienne, elles frappaient pourtant très fort.

Mais, revenons en plus sérieusement à lui.

Lui, mon père. Ce père que je n'avais toujours connu qu'à travers des bruits de couloirs, des « tu te souviens » et « je me rappelle que… » ou encore « Malfoy, quel phénomène ». Pour être franche, j'ignorais jusqu'à mes 15 ans, à quel genre de « phénomène » tout ces gens faisaient allusion, sans me douter un seul instant, qu'un homme torturé, vraisemblablement extraordinaire, se cachait en dessous.

Pas une fois, je ne lui avait adressé la parole, ni même accordé un quelconque intérêt pour une rencontre même furtive, je n'en avait nullement besoin, je sais que mon père a toujours été présent dans ma vie. Comme il l'a été jusqu'à sa mort.

Comment ?

Parce qu'à chaque instant important de mon existence, il m'a, par toutes sortes de ruses particulièrement fines, signalé sa présence, que j'ai accueillie, vous l'imaginez, avec douceur et contentement. Lorsque je me suis mariée, dès lors où je posais le pied dans une maternité, où qu'elle se trouvait, lorsque j'ai reçu les félicitations de ma boîte, accompagné d'une promotion monstrueuse. A tout mes anniversaires. Même si, aujourd'hui, je regrette qu'il ne m'ai pas accompagnée jusqu'à l'autel, même si je me désole d'avoir été seule, en salle d'accouchement, sans un visage qui m'aurait rappelé celui de maman, je reste conquise par cet homme, qui, comme un rêve, m'a poursuivie jusqu'au bout. Une poursuite, que je désirais plus que tout au monde. La plus agréable des traques.

Durant 40 ans, parce qu'il lui survit 40 ans, la tombe de maman a été quotidiennement inondée de tulipes et de roses. Symboles de passion et d'amour éternel. Qu'il grêle, neige, ou vente, pas un jour ne se passait sans que les fossoyeurs ne soient émerveillés de se jardin fabuleux qui se dessinait jour après jour, au milieu de leur triste cimetière.

Pas une seule fois il n'a raté l'anniversaire de ma mère, ni celui de sa mort, allant jusqu'à tripler sa commande de compositions florales en ces dates qui lui étaient si douloureuses à vivre. C'est ainsi que je su, que lui non plus, ne l'avais jamais oubliée…


End file.
